Le Jardinier (No 124)
by Satai Nad
Summary: Raymond Reddington propose un nouveau cas à la Task Force. C'est l'occasion pour lui de renouer une relation difficile avec Elizabeth Keen, apparemment fragilisée par les événements qui ont chamboulés sa vie depuis quelques mois. HISTOIRE COMPLETEE. Préambule à "SYRACUSE". Attention, spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

« Vous prendriez laquelle, Lizzie ? Celle-ci ou celle-là ? »

Elizabeth Keen sursauta et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Toujours aussi élégant, Raymond Reddington se tenait à ses côtés sans qu'elle l'ait vu ou entendu approcher. Sous son chapeau, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux en guise de salutations. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ce qu'il tenait en main.

« Je préfère celle de droite. L'autre n'est définitivement pas votre style… »

Il haussa les sourcils, porta la cravate à son cou et se regarda dans la psyché. Bart Simpson, armé de deux révolvers fumant, lui renvoya un visage grimaçant qui était pour le moins de mauvais goût, mais il préféra s'en amuser.

« Je trouve qu'elle me va bien. Je la prends. »

Elizabeth roula des yeux et eut un soupir d'exaspération.

« Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour me parler chiffons… Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

« Je vous sens tendue, Lizzie… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ça peut aller. »

Reddington pencha la tête sur le côté et la considéra gravement avec son acuité habituelle.

« Que vous me cachiez des choses, passe encore… tout le monde a des secrets. Mais un mensonge ? Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à ça. »

« J'utilise vos méthodes. J'apprends tellement en vous regardant. »

« Le sarcasme ne vous sied guère, en revanche… » Il se tut un instant. « … Je comprends que vous cherchiez à vous protéger après tout ce que vous avez traversé dernièrement. Mais je ne suis pas l'ennemi ici et je ne vous ai jamais menti. »

« Vraiment ? Alors vous avez une façon bien à vous de détourner la vérité… »

« Parce ce que je préfère taire des réponses que vous n'êtes pas prête à entendre ? Parce que ces réponses mettraient en péril, non seulement votre vie, mais aussi celles d'autres personnes qui dépendent de moi ? Parce que j'ai donné ma parole ? »

Elizabeth le regarda avec amertume.

« Que vaut la parole d'un assassin tel que vous ? »

Le visage de Reddington se figea et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Que vaut celle de votre ex-mari ?... » Répliqua Red en se penchant légèrement vers elle. « … Où est Tom, Lizzie ? Où l'avez-vous caché ? »

La jeune femme se tut et le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. Au bout de quelques secondes, Red sut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable.

« Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que je découvre où il est. Autant nous épargner une perte de temps. »

« Faites ce que vous voulez. »

« Cette défiance me fait de la peine, Lizzie. »

« Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même. C'est vous qui m'avez trahi. »

« Et on en revient toujours à Sam… »

« Oui, toujours. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. »

« Vous êtes en colère... A cause de ce que j'ai fait et à cause de Tom. Je vous comprends et j'accepte votre position parce que je suis passé par là, moi aussi… Sachez aussi que je ne regrette pas d'avoir été celui qui vous a ouvert les yeux. C'était un mal nécessaire. J'ose espérer, qu'un jour, il en ressortira quelque chose de bien et que vous comprendrez. Je l'espère sincèrement. En attendant, notre accord ne tient qu'à un fil... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi… »

« C'est trop facile. Vous aimeriez que je me lance à votre poursuite. Pour vous, cette mascarade n'est qu'un jeu… Sachez que je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir. »

« Serait-ce un risque que vous seriez prête à prendre, Lizzie ? Il me semble qu'il y a encore beaucoup trop de questions restées sans réponses. Votre curiosité naturelle n'y résisterait pas. »

« Vous êtes prêt à parier ? »

Pour toute réponse, Reddington se mit à sourire énigmatiquement, découvrant des dents parfaites. Il inclina la tête et sa voix calme baissa d'un ton.

« Vous bouillez intérieurement. Si vos magnifiques yeux bleus pouvaient tuer en cet instant, je serai étendu à vos pieds sans que vous en éprouviez le moindre remord… »

Déstabilisée, Elizabeth détourna le regard l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, avant de revenir promptement se fixer sur les yeux verts inquisiteurs de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne souhaite pas votre mort. »

« Encore un mensonge, Lizzie ? » Il secoua la tête en riant doucement. « Il faudra faire nettement mieux pour me convaincre… »

Elizabeth lui retourna un visage impassible. Pourtant, Reddington disait vrai. Sa rage prenait de plus en plus souvent des proportions inquiétantes et menaçait de la submerger. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait trouvé un moyen de focaliser sa colère et de se vider la tête : soit elle se rendait au stand de tir du Bureau de Poste pour vider quelques chargeurs sur des cibles en carton soit elle descendait dans les salles d'entraînement également en sous-sol, et tapait dans des sacs de sable jusqu'à en avoir mal partout.

Si elle ne faisait pas ça, elle avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement prête à exploser. Pendant quelques secondes, elle caressa l'idée de se servir de Raymond Reddington comme punching ball. Après tout, il était la source de toutes les catastrophes qui s'étaient abattues sur elle depuis un an. Tout avait changé depuis le premier jour où elle avait croisé son regard. Pour son plus grand malheur, le criminel était devenu le point central de sa vie. Quel que soit l'endroit vers lequel elle portait son attention, Red était là, omniprésent… même quand il n'était pas près d'elle… Et c'était épuisant à la longue, terriblement frustrant, et risqué au possible...

L'aura de danger qui émanait de lui attirait irrésistiblement la jeune femme, tout comme le soleil avait attiré Icare, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brûle les ailes et plonge mortellement dans la Mer qui portait désormais son nom. Il y avait trop d'incertitudes, trop d'ambigüités, trop de mystères autour de Raymond Reddington. La seule chose dont Elizabeth Keen était sûre et certaine, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de finir comme le fils de Dédale.

Reddington lui donna le bras et la ramena au présent en l'entraînant lentement vers la sortie du magasin

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous faut ? Un nouveau cas… Rien de tel qu'un bon vieux criminel à poursuivre pour chasser les idées noires… » Ajouta t'il d'un ton enjoué. « J'aurai dû me rendre compte plus tôt que l'inactivité ne vous convenait pas… »

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers elle en la regardant intensément.

« Votre sourire me manque, Lizzie. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne éclairer votre visage. »

Elle ne fit aucun effort pour lui plaire et détourna les yeux. Quand la colère ne l'animait pas, elle se sentait lasse, vide. Elle se rendit compte que même ces tentatives de séduction ne l'atteignaient plus. Quelque part, une alarme résonna, mais elle l'ignora : s'en inquiéter, c'était faire jaillir des émotions refoulées, des douleurs qu'elle avait réussies à taire, c'était aussi s'enfoncer dans des eaux dangereuses. Non, il valait mieux enterrer les souffrances plutôt que de les affronter. Et vivre avec la rage au fond du cœur.

« Je vous redonnerai le sourire. »

« J'en doute. »

Comme une étrangère, Elizabeth s'entendit prononcer ces mots froidement et sut qu'elle venait de dresser une nouvelle barrière entre eux. Une expression fugitive d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Reddington. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais elle se surprit à s'en réjouir avec une joie mauvaise. L'alarme dans sa tête résonna soudain plus fort.

Le criminel se redressa soudain et son expression se fit plus dure.

« Demain, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, vous vous souviendrez de ces paroles et vous vous demanderez pourquoi vous les avez prononcées… Ne cédez pas, Elizabeth, accrochez-vous à votre humanité, à ce qui fait que vous êtes ce que vous êtes, et posez-vous la bonne question : _que voulez-vous vraiment ?_ »

La jeune femme tressaillit et le dévisagea, alors que quand bien même, elle savait qu'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Dans le rêve qu'elle faisait de façon récurrente certaines nuits, il lui posait la même question. Et elle était incapable d'y apporter une quelconque réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« _Le Jardinier_ ?... Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Elizabeth Keen.

« Pablo de la Montès…» Commença Reddington en lui tendant un dossier. « … Amateur éclairé de roses, il en possède plus de cinq cents variétés qu'il cultive dans ses jardins et ses serres… Il faut se méfier des belles plantes. Elles peuvent se révéler traîtresses... »

L'allusion n'échappa pas à Elizabeth Keen qui jeta un coup d'œil à Reddington en guise d'avertissement. Ce dernier resta impassible et afficha une mine innocente, puis continua :

« J'ai connu un fou d'orchidées au Liechtenstein qui est mort empoisonné par l'une d'entre elles dans d'atroces souffrances… C'était affreux. Il était bleu et il bavait… Il faisait des bulles… J'ai cru qu'il avait avalé un savon… Brrrr… »

Elizabeth le regarda et secoua la tête en pensant qu'il était incorrigible. Sans doute pensait-il que ce genre d'humour faisait partie de son charme ? Elle n'y était définitivement pas sensible.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être bien inquiétant comme surnom » Reprit-il finalement en lui glissant un sourire moqueur, « et pourtant, ce personnage est à la tête d'un cartel qui, lui, fait bien froid dans le dos… _Los Leones de Tulcàn_… Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

« Oui, trafic de drogues, d'armes, prostitution, rackets, assassinats, jeux, chantages, enlèvements, corruption… Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire… »

« Vous pouvez ajouter à la liste : expropriations illégales et esclavagisme… C'est d'ailleurs la marque de fabrique de de la Montès : s'emparer des terres des petits exploitants pour cultiver la coca à grande échelle. Voilà comment il procède : le cartel paie leurs dettes, puis menace les familles, les rackettent, en faisant régner la terreur. Quand les pauvres gens ne peuvent plus payer, ils deviennent de simples esclaves, obligés de travailler pour lui... Les autorités sont complices. De la Montès les arrose suffisamment pour qu'elles ferment les yeux sur ses agissements. »

« Je croyais que c'était Alfonso Estubar qui était à la tête de ce cartel ? »

« C'est ce que Pablo veut laisser croire. Alfonso n'est qu'une marionnette, un singe savant qui joue habilement un rôle…»

« Et où est Pablo ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui en Equateur. »

« Il est ici, aux Etats-Unis. Il y vit impunément, se croyant à l'abri de toute poursuite. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'en le rayant de la carte, le cartel va s'effondrer… Telle l'Hydre de Lerne, une nouvelle tête va repousser… Je vous offre le cerveau de ce trafic, à un moment critique : dans la coulisse, l'état-major de De La Montès s'entre-déchire. Si Pablo tombe, Lizzie, alors le cartel va être secoué par une guerre interne, comme il n'en a jamais connu, ce qui pourrait accélérer sa chute... »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Pablo de La Montès, dit « Le Jardinier »…

Elizabeth Keen montra à ses collègues les photos d'un petit homme d'environ cinquante ans, entouré de gardes du corps aux lunettes noires. Sur le grand écran, le visage rond était affable, quelconque. Des traits empreints d'une grande douceur… Trompeuse... Dangereuse.

« Reddington dit qu'il sera de retour dans vingt quatre heures sur le sol américain après une visite en Equateur, sur les centres d'opération du Cartel. » Continua-t-elle.

« On a un dossier à la DEA ? » Demanda le Directeur Cooper.

« On sait très peu de choses sur lui. » Répondit Ressler. « Il n'est apparemment considéré que comme un second couteau… »

« Ce qui est intéressant… » Intervint Samar Navabi, « … C'est qu'il disparaît systématiquement en cas d'opérations ou de crises majeures, ce qui accréditerait la thèse de Reddington... Sur le sol américain, il mène la vie d'un homme d'affaires respectable, influent, qui entretient des relations avec des personnalités publiques sans grand rapport avec ses vraies activités… »

« Des hommes politiques à Washington, des journalistes, des patrons d'entreprise, des universitaires… » Continua Ressler.

« Il dirige officiellement une compagnie à la tête d'un réseau de magasins de jardinage, qui importent et exportent des plantes, du bois, des meubles, en provenance principalement d'Amérique Centrale… » Intervint Aram.

« D'après le dossier que m'a remis Reddington, de la Montès possède aussi une flotte de cargos, des sociétés de transports sur route, de la presse avec des magazines de savoir-vivre, des immeubles, des propriétés un peu partout qui lui servent de vitrine. Un business diversifié et légal qui lui sert de couverture, le tout pour couvrir son trafic…. »

« Le fisc a-t-il enquêté sur ses sociétés ? » Demanda Cooper.

« Oui, tout ce qui est sur le sol américain est déclaré. Les experts financiers n'ont rien trouvé. Les comptes sont corrects. » Répondit Aram.

« Si Reddington veut voir ce type tomber, c'est pour semer la zizanie dans ce cartel, pas pour libérer les pauvres gens qui sont devenus esclaves. » Remarqua Ressler. « Quel avantage va-t-il en retirer ? »

« Nous l'ignorons. Le champ des possibilités est trop vaste pour l'instant. »

« Très bien, rassemblez-moi un maximum d'informations sur de la Montès. Essayez de le mettre sur écoute… J'attends vos rapports. » Ordonna Cooper.

Le Directeur retourna dans son bureau et le petit groupe se dispersa. Ressler suivit Elizabeth dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Je peux te dire un mot, Keen ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… » Répliqua Elizabeth.

Elle savait que cette discussion aurait lieu à un moment ou à un autre. Elle avait surpris plusieurs fois son collègue en train de la dévisager. L'attitude de Samar Navabi, certes plus discrète, trahissait aussi la même curiosité. Pour l'instant, Elizabeth avait réussi à la maintenir à distance, se contentant d'avoir avec elle des relations purement professionnelles.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? » Demanda Ressler. « Depuis quelques temps, tu es refermée comme une huître et il n'y a plus moyen de communiquer. Je comprends qu'avec l'histoire de ton ex-mari, tu sois plus méfiante et que tu veuilles coincer Berlin. Mais là ! Tu t'enfermes pendant des heures dans les archives. On ne te voit plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as arrêté de prendre tes antidépresseurs, Ressler ? »

L'Agent écarquilla les yeux et accusa le coup, avant de se reprendre.

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, alors ne détourne pas la conversation… Tu es en train de devenir comme lui, comme Reddington. Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte ? »

Elizabeth soupira et posa le crayon qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Tout le monde attend de moi que je rentre dans le jeu de Reddington. A un moment, quelqu'un s'est-il posé la question de savoir ce que cela me coûtait ? Tout ce que j'ai eu, ce sont des avertissements !... Tu m'as mis en garde contre lui, Cooper aussi… Tout le monde ! Mais personne ne s'imagine ce que ça fait _vraiment_ d'être en relation avec ce manipulateur ! »

« Keen, si ça ne va pas, il faut que tu arrêtes tout. »

« J'ai voulu arrêter, tu te rappelles ? Ça a failli être la catastrophe avec Berlin. On a perdu Meera… Et presque Cooper… » Elizabeth déglutit et baissa la tête pour ravaler son chagrin. « … De toute façon, c'est trop tard, je suis trop impliquée, et tu le sais très bien. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. Ton implication... On ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec Reddington et toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te relie à lui ? »

« A part le fait que je suis visiblement son talon d'Achille, je n'en sais toujours rien… »

« Si tu ne peux pas arrêter, il faut que tu te confies à quelqu'un… Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça en toi, ça va te ronger… »

« Et ça changera quoi, hein ? Rien du tout ! Parce que Reddington veut que je sois son seul contact ! Personne ne le forcera à dire quoi que ce soit !... Il essaie de me manipuler comme une marionnette, Ressler, et je dois me protéger, sinon il va me détruire… Il a déjà commencé à le faire en ruinant ma vie… »

Quelque part, elle savait qu'elle blâmait injustement Reddington pour tout ce qui s'abattait sur elle. Et quelque part, elle savait qu'elle en avait aussi le droit. Red avait les épaules suffisamment solides pour supporter cette accusation.

Elle ignorait toujours de quoi il voulait la protéger à tout prix. Lui en vouloir, c'était la réponse à la frustration de ne pas savoir, de découvrir que sa vie – toute sa vie peut-être même – reposait sur des mensonges et des non-dits. Elle le pressentait et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. L'admettre à voix haute à qui que ce soit – surtout à _lui_ - était impensable. Il tirait déjà suffisamment les ficelles de sa vie dans l'ombre.

« Liz… »

Elizabeth leva la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Je dois _m'adapter_, Ressler, c'est une question de survie, tu comprends ? »

« Je pourrais t'aider… »

« Non. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'es pas capable de penser comme un criminel, encore moins de rentrer dans la tête de Raymond Reddington… »

« Et toi, tu le peux ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas.

« Tu vis à l'hôtel désormais, jamais le même... Tu en changes tous les trois jours… » Reprit Ressler. « … Tu dors sans doute avec ton arme sous l'oreiller. Tu es sur le qui vive en permanence. Ça tourne à la paranoïa… »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… Ressler, j'essaie juste de gérer cette histoire du mieux que je peux, ok ? »

Le coéquipier d'Elizabeth ne parut pas convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Elle lui fit un sourire.

« C'était gentil à toi de t'en inquiéter. J'apprécie énormément ton geste. »

« Surtout… Ne te laisse pas faire par Reddington et ne fais pas de bêtise, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

_A suivre…_

_Merci pour vos reviews. Cette fic n'a apparemment pas encore choisi son camp. Cependant, comme j'avais très envie d'écrire une intrigue calquée sur le déroulement d'un épisode, je me fais plaisir (et j'espère vous en faire profiter) en privilégiant une histoire. Les personnages évolueront en fonction des événements, et non l'inverse. Le romantisme ne devrait pas en être exclus, mais prendra peut-être une autre forme..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Quelques semaines auparavant…_

L'avant de la voiture noire dépassa la femme pour rouler à ses côtés. Surprise, cette dernière tourna la tête et aperçut le chauffeur qui l'observait. Sur le qui vive, elle enleva ses écouteurs, s'arrêta de courir et essaya de distinguer l'arrière du véhicule et son occupant.

La Mercedes se gara devant elle et un chauffeur noir de grande taille, en sortit avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière, en lui indiquant de monter.

La femme hésita. Quand elle faisait son jogging, elle n'était pas armée. Le chauffeur insista en la pressant de monter. La curiosité l'emporta et elle finit par s'assoir à côté d'un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Raymond Reddington. Le Diable Rouge.

L'homme qu'elle avait essayé de tuer par deux fois. Sans y parvenir. Alors qu'elle était pourtant la meilleure.

L'homme à l'origine de sa chute.

« Bonjour Diana. »

« Reddington. »

Le chauffeur prit place au volant et pointa une arme sur elle. Visiblement, il n'était pas question de prendre des risques avec elle. Bien, cela signifiait qu'on la craignait malgré… Elle chassa cette pensée et reporta son attention sur l'homme assis à ses côtés.

« Comment va cette épaule ? » Demanda Reddington en affichant un sourire aimable, comme s'il était réellement soucieux de sa santé.

Diana s'humecta les lèvres, un signe certain de nervosité. Reddington lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle regarda avec suspicion.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau minérale, Diana. Si je voulais vous tuer, il m'aurait suffit de vous abattre dans un endroit moins fréquenté. »

La femme prit la bouteille mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« Ce serait discourtois de votre part. Vous aimez avoir une dernière conversation avec ceux qui empêchent votre monde de tourner rond. » Remarqua t'elle, de manière factuelle.

« Si vous me connaissez aussi bien, vous savez que je n'abats pas tous ceux qui se sont élevés contre moi. Les adversaires font partie du jeu. Vous avez joué, vous avez perdu, vous en avez payé le prix. »

Diana soutint le regard de Reddington sans broncher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Votre employeur possède quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

« Je ne suis pas au courant de ses affaires. »

Reddington se mit à rire doucement.

« Non, Diana, non… Nous avions si bien commencé tous les deux… Je vous considère comme une personne sensée, intelligente, ouverte. Et là, vous fermez immédiatement la porte à toute discussion alors que j'essaie d'établir une relation cordiale entre nous… »

La femme se raidit, sur ses gardes. Reddington reprit :

« Je sais ce qu'il vous a fait subir pour vous faire payer vos deux échecs sur ma personne. J'avoue que j'aurai été plus expéditif à sa place... Mais il voulait faire un exemple dans son organisation et vous êtes devenue son laquais. C'est agréable de conduire ces petits tracteurs et de tondre des pelouses à longueur de journée ? »

Reddington la provoquait délibérément. Diana serra les dents et essaya de faire taire la boule d'angoisse et de rage qui se formait dans son estomac. Elle avait soudain très chaud malgré la climatisation. Elle dévissa le bouchon et avala une gorgée d'eau.

« Soyons réalistes, vous et moi. Même si vous ne figurez plus dans son cercle d'intimes, rien ne vous échappe. Vos qualités d'observation n'ont pas disparu avec votre infirmité, n'est-ce pas? »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Reddington le prit pour un assentiment.

« Quel gâchis ! De la Montès ne se rend même pas compte de la pépite qu'il possède en votre personne… » Il soupira et la regarda avec encore plus d'intensité. « Il préfère prendre plaisir à vous rabaisser, n'est-ce pas ? Il aime vous faire sentir à quel point vous dépendez de lui, à quel point vous lui êtes redevable. Combien vous lui appartenez… A-t-il réussi à vous briser ?... »

Diana se figea et soutint le regard de Reddington sans ciller. Aux aguets, elle le guetta lorsqu'il sortit quelque chose de sa poche

« … Ou bien arrivez-vous à tenir le coup grâce à ça ? »

Reddington agita un tube de comprimés devant ses yeux. Diana tressaillit en reconnaissant les pilules… ses pilules de Vicodine pour l'aider à supporter la douleur. Le masque se fendilla l'espace d'une seconde et elle s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres. Pour se donner contenance, elle avala avidement quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle réussit à le faire sans s'étrangler. Mais pas sans trembler.

« Je connais un très bon chirurgien orthopédique » Continua Reddington, qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. « Il pourrait examiner votre épaule et réparer les dommages infligés par le Jardinier. »

« Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Sa voix lui parut sourde, rocailleuse même, et elle déglutit péniblement.

« Mon ami fait des miracles. Vraiment. Vous pourriez ne plus souffrir du tout et ne plus avoir besoin de ceci. »

Il lui rendit le flacon qu'elle empocha rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Travailler pour moi. Me fournir des informations. Protéger quelqu'un. »

« Qui ? »

« Une jeune femme. »

Diana tourna la tête vers le chauffeur. Il pointait toujours son arme sur elle. Elle secoua la tête et se mit tristement à rire, puis sortit son bras droit de l'attelle et essaya de le tendre à l'horizontal. Ce simple effort la fit grimacer. Son bras tremblait tellement qu'elle finit par le laisser tomber, inerte sur sa cuisse.

« Je peux à peine tenir une arme, Reddington. De là à protéger quelqu'un ? Je suis finie. »

« Merci pour votre honnêteté, Diana. C'est toujours ce que j'ai le plus apprécié chez vous, au même titre que votre professionnalisme et vos talents culinaires qu'on m'a vantés… Est-ce vrai que vous faites de merveilleux ris de veau aux truffes et aux fèves ? Il damnerait un saint à ce qu'il paraît. J'aimerais vous voir le faire et ensuite le déguster. »

Diana le regarda, déroutée par ce changement de conversation, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers Dembé, indécise. Le visage impassible du chauffeur ne trahit aucune émotion.

« Reddington… Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde… Il s'avère que nous partageons le même hobby autour des fourneaux. Je dois reconnaître que ma vie de nomade, hélas, ne me permet pas d'y consacrer autant de temps que je le voudrais. Par pure curiosité - nous sommes entre gens de bonne compagnie qui apprécient la bonne chère - vous l'accompagnez avec quel vin ? »

« Un bourgogne rouge. »

« Ah ! Un choix judicieux, je dirais. »

Reddington soufflait le chaud et le froid avec une égale générosité. C'était déroutant de le voir mener le bal de cette façon.

« De quoi parlons-nous au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est à vous de me le dire. Si vous acceptez mon offre et si votre essai est concluant, je vous fais rentrer dans ma _brigade de cuisine_. »

Diana comprit ce qu'il en était réellement. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle n'était plus rien, cette proposition était une chance incroyable d'échapper à son bourreau, quitte à risquer un contrat sur sa tête. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas s'emballer.

« Supposons que je sois intéressée… »

« Je ne veux pas supposer, Diana. Je veux une réponse immédiatement. »

« Une partie de moi a envie de vous faire confiance. Mais l'autre sait que vous êtes le diable en personne… »

Reddington se mit à rire.

« Je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Réfléchissez cependant bien à ceci : jamais je ne vous traiterai comme de la Montès le fait. La seule chose que je vous demande en retour, c'est votre loyauté… totale et inconditionnelle. »

Reddington la considéra avec gravité en appuyant sur ces deux derniers mots d'une voix mélodieuse. Diana comprit le message jusque dans ces moindres fibres et déglutit. Un pacte avec le diable. Pour la première fois, elle parut nettement moins sûre d'elle et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Si elle acceptait, elle remettait sa vie entre les mains d'un ennemi qui pouvait en disposer à sa guise. _Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre…_

« C'est d'accord. »

« Bien. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. »

« Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, Diana. Dembé ici présent vous contactera prochainement. »

Soulagée, Diana sortit et regarda la Mercedes noire s'éloigner majestueusement.

A suivre...

_Petit flashback nécessaire où j'introduis un OC, indispensable, vous le comprendrez plus tard... (il y avait bien Mr. Vargas de dispo, mais j'avais besoin d'une femme...) Comme le ris de veau aux truffes, je vous mitonne une histoire aux petits oignons... Merci pour vos commentaires._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Raymond Reddington pivota à la vitesse de l'éclair, engagea la première balle dans la chambre et tira. Devant ses yeux, comme au ralenti, l'homme fut projeté en arrière comme un pantin désarticulé et s'effondra, pour ne plus bouger.

Sans même accorder un regard supplémentaire au cadavre sur le sol, Red se retourna et considéra avec froideur le vieil homme livide devant lui. D'une main experte, il engagea la balle suivante dans le fusil à pompe. Clic-Clic… Comme l'écho du coup de feu précédemment, le bruit métallique résonna lugubrement dans l'entrepôt vide.

« Red… Je t'en prie… »

« On avait passé un marché, Ronnie. Si tu n'es pas capable de le remplir, tu ne me sers à rien. »

« Quelqu'un… je ne sais pas qui… nous a doublés. Quand on est arrivé… je te jure… les caisses avaient disparu ! »

« Qui était au courant ? »

« Seulement Vince, Colorado, Hook et Bretmann ! Tu les connaissais… ils étaient discrets ! »

« Ils le resteront… » Remarqua froidement Reddington en jetant un regard transversal vers les quatre corps inertes, allongés de façon grotesque au sol. « Ronnie, l'un d'entre vous m'a trahi. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, Red, je te le jure ! « S'écria le vieil homme. « Laisse-moi chercher qui a fait ça et je t'apporte sa tête sur un plateau. »

« Je veux récupérer cette cargaison. Dembé va s'occuper de toi si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais… Cela risque d'être assez désagréable. »

Avec désinvolture, Reddington posa le canon de son arme sur son épaule droite et inclina la tête sur le côté. Cette pose nonchalante associée à son Fedora l'aurait fait passer en temps normal pour un gentleman-farmer à la chasse le dimanche, mais le vieil homme ne s'y trompa pas et ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de panique.

« Red, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne sais rien ! Tu dois me croire ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais, Ronnie Tarentino ? Tes associés et toi n'avez pas été très exemplaires ces derniers temps. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles je peux fermer les yeux, mais d'autres… Ma patience est à bout. Dembé, charge-toi de lui, s'il-te-plaît. »

Reddington posa le fusil contre le mur et s'en alla, alors que le vieil homme hurlait son nom. Le criminel sortit de l'entrepôt et retourna prendre place à l'arrière de la Mercedes. Il prit son portable et passa un appel.

« Tenez-vous prêt à intervenir quand je vous le dirai. »

« Tout est en place. Nous attendons votre signal. »

Reddington raccrocha et contempla les reflets dansants de la lune sur l'eau noire du port. Dembé le trouva toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il monta en voiture quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est fait, Raymond. »

« Alors rentrons. »

OOooooOO

« Comment va-t-on coincer ce type ? » demanda Ressler. « Nous n'avons rien contre lui… »

« La DEA a intercepté des conversations et nous a fournit quelques relevés téléphoniques... » Dit Samar Navabi. « Aram a mis son équipe dessus pour les éplucher. »

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce type est très prudent et ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention sur lui. »

« Aram m'a dit qu'il avait conçu un programme, inspiré de ce qu'il a découvert quand vous avez enquêté sur Lord Baltimore. Il a fait une modélisation et va essayer de traquer des infos sur de la Montès. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Il n'aura pas les premiers résultats avant quelques heures. »

« Reddington ne nous a pas donnés beaucoup d'indices sur ce coup là. » Continua Ressler.

Elizabeth Keen fit son entrée dans le centre de commandement, en compagnie d'Aram.

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose ici… » Les informa t'elle. « Il est dit que de la Montès va assister à un vernissage dans une propriété qu'il a cédé à une fondation artistique qu'il a créée et dont il est le Président d'honneur. C'est demain soir. »

« Où se trouve cette propriété ? »

« Près de Chesapeake… Aram, on peut mettre en place une surveillance électronique dans le secteur ? »

L'informaticien hocha la tête, nota l'adresse et repartit pour en discuter avec une de ses assistantes.

« Je me charge de la coordination des équipes sur le terrain » Déclara Ressler. « Mais comment va-t-on entrer dans la propriété ? »

« On vient de m'envoyer la liste des invités... » Dit Elizabeth. « J'ai aussi la situation de la villa et un plan des lieux. »

Elle les afficha sur les écrans géants. La propriété était conséquente et donnait directement sur la baie. Ressler se mit à prendre des notes alors qu'Elizabeth et Samar Navabi se penchaient sur la liste.

« Il y a des noms qui vous paraissent familiers ? » Demanda Navabi.

« Les invités sont triés sur le volet, on dirait. »

« C'est tout le gratin New Yorkais ! Comment va-t-on faire ? »

Elizabeth Keen connaissait la réponse. Elle soupira :

« On va avoir besoin de Reddington. »

Elizabeth sortit son téléphone et appela Dembé.

OOooooOO

Elizabeth Keen détailla la robe que Reddington lui avait fait livrer plus tôt par un de ces coursiers. Le tissu était satiné et renvoyait des reflets bicolores dans des tons bleu nuit. Elle était cintrée à la taille, avec un décolleté sobre et respirait la classe et l'élégance. Comme cela ne suffisait pas, il avait aussi choisi des escarpins Louboutin en daim assortis à l'ensemble.

Elle soupira et regretta de ne rien avoir d'autre à se mettre. Comme d'habitude, le goût de Reddington était impeccable, mais rien que pour le plaisir de le contrarier, Elizabeth aurait aimé décliner son offre. D'où lui venait depuis quelques temps cette envie de s'affranchir de lui en tout ? Sa rébellion trahissait sans doute le fait que leurs rapports étaient entrés dans une nouvelle phase qui s'apparentait fortement à l'adolescence dans son cas. Quelque part, elle reconnut que c'était ironique et simplifié comme raisonnement. Cette idée la troubla néanmoins car elle recelait un fonds de vérité. S'élevait-elle contre ce qu'il représentait ? Considérait-elle inconsciemment Reddington comme une figure paternelle ? Elizabeth écarta immédiatement cette pensée. Il n'était rien pour elle. Pas même un possible… un possible quoi d'ailleurs ? "_Notre relation__"__, avait-il dit une fois… _Elle avait nié une quelconque relation avec lui.N'empêche qu'elle s'était sentie flouée, détroussée d'une certaine affection, quand il s'était intéressé à une autre jeune femme qui n'était peut-être pas même sa fille… Sa jalousie avait été totalement irrationnelle, mais impossible à nier. Comment avait-il pu prendre si rapidement une telle place dans son univers ?

Reddington lui avait apporté la réponse sur un plateau. Le cas du Dr. Linus Creel l'avait clairement mis en évidence. Si elle appliquait les trois principes du contrôle à sa propre vie, cela se vérifiait. Phase une : perturbation de la vie quotidienne et des routines. Depuis que Reddington était entré dans sa vie, tout était allé de mal en pis. Phase deux : déstabilisation, perte de confiance en soi. Quand elle avait perdu Sam, quand Tom lui avait menti, elle avait eu envie de jeter l'éponge, de tout quitter parce qu'elle se sentait au bord du gouffre et pas assez forte pour supporter la pression. Phase trois : rompre les liens affectifs. Ceux qui l'unissaient à Tom, son mari fantoche, l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie et ses rêves pendant trois années. La seule différence notable, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas subi la séparation. C'était elle qui avait décidé d'en finir avec les mensonges.

Ajoutez ces trois éléments ensemble, associés au gène du guerrier qu'elle possédait comme un fait exprès, et vous obtenez une situation explosive, où vous vous tournez vers le seul être qui vous apporte stabilité et protection : Raymond Reddington en l'occurrence. A la différence des pauvres gens qui se faisaient manipuler malgré eux, Elizabeth en avait à présent conscience et tâchait de reprendre les cartes en main et redevenir maîtresse de sa vie. Mais à quel prix ? Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

La jeune femme revint sur terre, passa la robe et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa première pensée fut pratique : comment diable allait-elle dissimuler une arme sous cette robe qui la moulait autant ? C'était impossible. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir se reposer sur _lui_. Elle grinça des dents à la pensée qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Cette attitude de chevalier servant commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui plus tard à ce sujet.

Puis elle s'observa en tant que femme, et se trouva belle et désirable. Elle se mit même à sourire en imaginant la réaction de Ressler et d'Aram… Surtout celle d'Aram. Là, elle se promit de l'observer, même s'il était fort à parier qu'il n'aurait d'yeux que pour leur autre collègue, Samar Navabi. Ce serait sans doute impayable.

Le sourire disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu quand elle réalisa qu'_Il_ avait réussi à la distraire. C'était de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Sa seule satisfaction à cet instant, c'était qu'au moins, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle consulta sa montre et passa dans la salle de bain. Il était grand temps pour elle de se maquiller avant que Dembé et Reddington ne viennent la prendre.

OOooooOO

A l'heure dite, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit et Reddington se tenait devant elle, le chapeau enfoncé sur la tête, un pardessus ouvert sur un smoking élégant. Le parfait gentleman. D'un œil expert, il la considéra et ne cacha pas son admiration.

« Lizzie. Vous êtes sublime. »

« Merci. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il enleva son chapeau et le garda à la main.

« Et merci pour la robe, je n'avais rien à me mettre. »

« Je vous en prie. C'est toujours agréable de mettre en valeur une jolie femme, si tant est qu'elle ait besoin d'être mise en valeur par des artifices autres que sa beauté. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ce commentaire galant. Elizabeth se permit même un petit sourire alors qu'elle prenait son manteau dans la penderie. Elle vérifia une dernière fois sa mise dans le miroir, puis se tourna vers lui. Comme un chat à l'affût, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde.

« On y va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en entrant avec aisance dans son rôle d'agent du FBI sous couverture.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit le bras en souriant. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

N.B. : J'ai dû découper cette partie trop longue en 2 chapitres. _It's showtime! comme disent les américains._

Chapitre 5 : 1ère partie

Bras dessus-dessous, le couple élégant fendit la foule tranquillement. Partout, des groupes s'étaient formés et conversaient par-dessus un fond musical produit par un orchestre installé dans le fonds de la salle principale d'exposition. Des gens s'attardaient autour des œuvres, peintures et sculptures, savamment disposées, tout en consommant boissons et nourritures.

Le vernissage battait son plein. Elizabeth Keen croisait les regards de nombreuses célébrités et d'anonymes qui s'attardaient souvent sur elle. Ce surcroît d'attention n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui se promit de garder un œil attentif sur sa protégée. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, comme il l'avait constaté quelques minutes auparavant.

Comme Elizabeth l'avait prévue, Ressler n'avait pas manqué d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait vue au bras de Reddington et avait dû ravaler une remarque quand Red l'avait chambré. Samar Navabi lui avait retournée un sourire entendu et Aram… Aram était resté sans voix, clairement sous le choc. Même quand Reddington lui avait adressé la parole, il n'avait pas réagi, tellement il était fasciné. Samar lui avait alors donné un petit coup de coude et Red n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de le taquiner… Pauvre Aram, soudainement tout penaud, emprunté et positivement effrayé…

« A chaque fois que vous adressez la parole à Aram, il est terrifié. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Lui avait demandé Elizabeth, alors qu'ils étaient au vestiaire, en train de donner leurs manteaux.

« Nous avons eu une simple conversation, c'est tout. »

« Non, non, pas de ça avec moi… Vous allez laisser Aram tranquille. C'est une bonne personne, honnête et droite. Si jamais vous… »

« Lizzie, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux. Je ne le pervertirai pas. Je laisse ce soin à l'Agent Navabi… » L'assura t'il avec un sourire. « Au fonds, j'aime bien Aram. J'aime sa normalité, elle est rassurante, même si elle fait de lui quelqu'un de… normal… »

Elizabeth avait levé les yeux au ciel sans faire de commentaires. Reddington lui avait ensuite offert un verre de champagne en trinquant au succès de leur soirée, puis ils avaient continué côte à côte à observer la foule en silence.

A un moment, Elizabeth avait aperçu Dembé. Le garde du corps de Reddington s'était glissé dans la pièce, et observait les allers et venues. Ce fut lui qui indiqua d'un signe de tête à son employeur que de la Montès venait d'arriver dans la salle attenante.

Très entouré, ce dernier était accompagné de la vedette de la soirée qui saluait ses amis venus le féliciter. _Une belle bande d'hypocrites_, pensa Elizabeth, totalement insensible aux messages qu'avait voulu faire passer l'artiste au travers de ses œuvres. Et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à penser ainsi. A un moment, Reddington avait froncé les sourcils et grimacé en penchant la tête sur le côté devant une sculpture sensée représenté… Même avec une imagination débordante, elle aurait bien été en peine de dire à quoi _ça_ ressemblait… Lui aussi, semblait-il.

L'artiste prononça quelques mots, remercia son mécène pour cette soirée et souhaita à chacun de profiter des œuvres exposées. Quand ce fut terminé, Reddington prit la main d'Elizabeth Keen et lui glissa :

« Allons saluer notre hôte et nous montrer… »

« Ressler, c'est parti… » Murmura Elizabeth vers le micro qu'elle portait sous sa robe.

« Ok, soyez prudents. » Lui répondit dans l'oreillette son collègue, installé à l'extérieur de la villa.

Une petite équipe d'intervention se tenait prête autour de la propriété au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Cooper avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne position dans les bois attenants, à l'abri des regards. Aram avait placé la zone sous surveillance électronique, interceptant toutes les communications.

Reddington avança vers le groupe de Pablo de la Montès. L'homme d'affaires leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'un des criminels les plus recherchés des Etats-Unis, un homme avec qui il avait eu souvent maille à partir au travers de ses différentes activités. Un rival dont il avait exigé la tête et qui avait l'audace de se tenir devant lui ce soir, sans protection !

Un garde du corps s'interposa en posant la main sur la poitrine de Reddington pour le stopper net. Red ne leva pas même les yeux sur le gorille qui le dépassait allégrement d'une tête et se contenta de dévisager intensément de La Montès. L'Equatorien ordonna à son homme de main de laisser passer cet invité hors-norme.

« Bonsoir Pablo. »

« Raymond Reddington… Quelle surprise… Ainsi donc, ce qu'on dit à la télévision est vrai, vous êtes bien dans les parages… »

« Je suis ici… Je vais, je viens… Vous savez ce que c'est... »

« … Toujours insaisissable... »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, puis De la Montès posa des yeux appréciateurs sur Elizabeth et la salua.

« Mademoiselle… »

« Madame… » Rectifia Elisabeth Keen avec aplomb. « Mon mari n'a pu être là ce soir, mais M. Reddington a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner… »

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda de la Montès.

« Alexandra Vanderbilt… Je suis la femme de Geoffrey Vanderbilt. »

« Le joaillier, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« C'est exact. Vous le connaissez ? »

« Non, pas personnellement. » Répondit De la Montès.

« Je pourrai vous le présenter à l'occasion. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et que nous vaut votre présence à cette soirée ? »

« Tout comme son mari, Alexandra est une femme d'affaires avisée et une généreuse donatrice. » Intervint Reddington. « Elle s'intéresse aux arts et cherche de nouveaux talents à faire connaître. »

« Votre Fondation a décidé de promouvoir des jeunes artistes. Je m'intéresse à certains de vos jeunes poulains. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter d'un partenariat possible prochainement au cours d'un dîner ? »

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Madame Vanderbilt. »

« Alors je vais tâcher d'organiser quelque chose. »

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Pablo… »

Reddington posa la main dans le creux du dos d'Elizabeth pour l'inviter à prendre congé.

« Reddington ?… »

« Oui ? »

« Un moment, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

De la Montès pria Red de le rejoindre à l'écart. Elizabeth les observa, intriguée et attendit.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu ici simplement pour me présenter cette charmante personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Vous êtes gonflé de vous montrer ici, à ma soirée. Vous me donniez pourtant l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'excessivement prudent… »

« Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas ? Peut-être y a-t-il des personnes dans cette assemblée qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ma part pour vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce ? Votre organisation a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois… »

Reddington haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance et se mit à sourire aimablement, puis continua :

« … C'est de bonne guerre. En revanche, ce que je n'apprécie pas, c'est que vos associés me mettent systématiquement des bâtons dans les roues quand je traite certaines affaires. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« De vols et de détournements dont mon organisation est victime depuis quelques temps. »

« Vous m'accusez ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi… »

« Vous pensiez que j'allais fermer les yeux sur vos agissements ?... »

La tension monta d'un cran. Le sourire aimable disparut et les yeux de Reddington devinrent aussi durs que de l'acier.

« … J'ai une réputation à défendre et des associés très exigeants. Aussi je vous laisse le choix, De la Montès : ou vous me rendez ce que vous m'avez pris, ou je vous jure que je vais détruire tout ce que vous avez patiemment construit dans l'ombre pendant des années… »

« Du bluff, Reddington ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Et même s'il vous prenait l'idée d'essayer, mes amis ne vous laisseraient pas faire. »

« Etes-vous prêt à prendre le risque ? Il y a des requins derrière vous qui n'attendent qu'une chose pour prendre votre place : que vous tombiez à l'eau… Je suis un joueur d'échecs, De la Montès, je suis patient et je ne lâche jamais rien…

« Vous êtes surtout un homme mort, Reddington... »

« Je ne m'avancerai pas là-dessus si j'étais vous… Et méditez plutôt ce dicton, Jardinier : _Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête_… Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Reddington tourna le dos à de la Montès et entraîna Elizabeth à l'écart. Elle avait aperçu de la colère dans les yeux de l'Equatorien et était perplexe.

« Il est furieux. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

« Des amabilités, entre gens du même milieu. Vous me connaissez : je suis un super casse-pieds… C'est comme un casse-pieds, sauf que moi, j'ai une cape… »

« Vous êtes venu pour le provoquer ! »

« Oui, et j'espère que cela va l'amener à faire des erreurs. »

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« A l'écart, il va y avoir du grabuge… »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un coup de feu retentit dans le fond de la salle, immédiatement suivis de cris de panique et de mouvements dans la foule. Les invités se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Une petite diversion. Venez. »

Reddington l'entraîna vers la pièce à côté, qui elle aussi, se vidait dans le plus grand désordre. Elizabeth entendit Ressler dans l'oreillette l'appeler et sans doute lui demander pourquoi il avait entendu un coup de feu. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Avec le bruit ambiant, il lui avait déjà été difficile d'entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors lui parler…

« Red, je ne suis pas armée ! »

« Nos amis ne sont pas loin et vont intervenir d'ici cinq minutes. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, mais ça devrait être suffisant. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Elle le vit sortir un boîtier de la taille d'un téléphone de sa poche intérieure. Il le colla contre la serrure électronique d'une porte et attendit quelques secondes que le voyant passe au vert. La porte s'ouvrit.

Il ôta le boîtier et il entraîna sa compagne dans un petit escalier qui menait à l'étage, dans une pièce transformée en bureau. D'autres coups de feu résonnèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Elizabeth regarda anxieusement Reddington qui se dirigea vers le mur du fond, enleva un tableau et sortit une clé de sa poche. Il composa une combinaison et ouvrit un coffre-fort, en compulsa rapidement le contenu, ramassa une enveloppe, puis referma. Tout cela n'avait pas pris plus d'une minute.

« On s'en va. » L'informa Reddington.

« Ne me dites pas que vous venez de faire un casse ? »

« Avec le soutien du FBI ? Ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée… »

« Oh, Red ! C'est pas vrai… »

Ils ressortirent incognito parmi les invités qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Ou du moins le crurent-ils… jusqu'à ce qu'un homme les interpelle et les somme de mettre leurs mains en l'air. Ils se retournèrent.

C'était le garde du corps de de la Montès qui les tenait en joue. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais en reconnaissant Reddington. Il le visa et...

PAN !

Le coup de feu retentit dans le dos de Reddington et d'Elizabeth Keen. Le garde du corps s'effondra, touché entre les deux yeux.

Red et Elizabeth se retournèrent. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, que Liz n'avait jamais vue, se tenait là. Elle baissa son arme et adressa un petit sourire au criminel.

« Quel timing ! Je n'aurai pas fait mieux... » Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Où est Dembé ? »

« Il vous attend au bateau. »

« Fontero ? »

« Mort. »

« On se retrouve plus tard. »

La femme hocha la tête et disparut par où elle était venue. Reddington se tourna vers Elizabeth et ouvrit une porte-fenêtre. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et traversèrent la pelouse pour prendre une allée bordée d'ifs, à l'abri de tout regard, d'autant que la pleine lune nimbait le parc d'une luminosité suffisante pour les distinguer, même de loin.

« Reddington, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qui était cette femme ? » Demanda Elizabeth, avec agacement.

« Plus tard, Lizzie, on doit d'abord rejoindre Dembé et sortir d'ici. »

Au fond du parc se tenait un ponton vers lequel ils se dirigèrent alors que retentissaient dans les bois environnants les cris de ralliement de la section d'assaut. Les premiers hommes du FBI avaient atteint la terrasse et se regroupaient pour pénétrer dans la maison.

Elizabeth marchait sur l'herbe devant Reddington, lorsqu'elle fut heurtée par un homme, surgi de sa droite, et aussi surpris qu'elle par cette rencontre impromptue. Bousculée, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

L'homme se ressaisit en premier et porta la main à sa poche, en quête de son arme. Reddington fut sur lui avant qu'il ait pu l'extraire et lui porta un coup au plexus solaire qui fit à peine plier son assaillant, plus grand et plus fort. Ce dernier répliqua par un coup de poing, que le criminel détourna de justesse d'une manchette. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea entre eux.

Reddington n'avait rien perdu de ses années d'entraînement en tant que commando au sein de la Marine, comme put le constater Elizabeth Keen. Après quelques tentatives avortées, avec une clé de bras, il réussit enfin à mettre à genoux son adversaire, certes plus jeune, mais moins bien entraîné techniquement, et le coinça contre lui pour lui faire lentement un étranglement. Sans pouvoir respirer, l'homme s'affaissa dans les bras de Reddington au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes et ne bougea plus. Il avait son compte.

Essoufflé, Raymond Reddington se redressa en grimaçant et rajusta sa veste. Elizabeth Keen vint immédiatement se porter à ses côtés, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Ça va, Lizzie ? »

« Oui. Et vous ? »

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries... »

Elizabeth parvint tout juste à retenir un rire nerveux. Elle avait eu bien trop peur. Pour se donner contenance, elle redressa le nœud papillon de Reddington, puis posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça… »

« Si vous le dites… »

Red l'observa à la lueur de la lune en soufflant, puis regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vus. Il l'entraîna à nouveau vers la baie.

_A suivre…_

J'espère que vous appréciez. Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Partie 2

Dembé les vit arriver et démarra le moteur, alors que Raymond aidait l'Agent Keen à monter. Reddington défit les amarres du bateau et cria à Dembé de mettre les gaz du puissant Marquis 500, qui s'éloigna alors rapidement vers le large.

A l'intérieur de la vaste cabine, il y avait tout le confort. Elizabeth s'installa sur la banquette et retrouva son manteau, que Dembé avait récupéré au vestiaire. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Ressler, pour lui dire qu'elle était saine et sauve, en route vers une des planques de Reddington, et qu'elle les contacterait bientôt dès qu'elle aurait du neuf.

Quand elle reposa l'appareil, elle regarda autour d'elle et le calme soudain la surprit. Liz se rendit alors compte à quel point elle était tendue. Et fatiguée. Sans compter qu'une colère sourde grondait en elle. Reddington allait devoir lui fournir quelques explications. L'opération avait pris un tour inédit car il leur avait forcé la main en poussant ses propres pions sur l'échiquier.

A cet instant, Reddington entra dans la cabine et la rejoignit. Il s'assit lourdement sur la banquette à côté d'elle et soupira d'aise en défaisant son nœud papillon et son col de chemise.

« Vous semblez bien satisfait de vous… » Commença Elizabeth avec raideur. « Est-ce que cette soirée s'est déroulée selon tous vos plans ? » Ajouta-t-elle de façon sarcastique.

Red tourna la tête vers elle et la considéra quelques secondes en silence. Elizabeth Keen lui renvoyait un visage dépourvu d'émotions, une image fermée qu'elle arborait systématiquement en face de lui ces derniers temps. Avec son acuité extraordinaire, il avait conscience que le fossé se creusait davantage chaque jour entre eux. Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller avant de se déchirer et de se faire du mal ? Il fallait y mettre un terme dès maintenant, sinon… Il soupira et secoua la tête :

« Lizzie, nous sommes dans une impasse. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça… »

« Comme quoi ? Comme vous, menant la danse, et moi, comme une marionnette empêtrée dans ses fils ? Alors oui, c'est clair, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça… »

Il se leva, enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers le mini bar. Là, il sortit la bouteille de whisky et en versa un peu dans deux verres. Puis il revint vers elle et lui donna le sien tandis qu'il restait debout devant elle, une main dans la poche.

« Je ne suis pas un pantin que vous agitez à votre guise, Reddington. Je refuse d'être manipulée. »

« Je ne vous manipule pas, Agent Keen. J'essaie de vous protéger. Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile et j'avoue que votre changement d'attitude est pour beaucoup dans cette situation. »

« Parce que je refuse de collaborer ? Parce que je veux essayer de comprendre et que vous me refusez toute explication ? C'est vous qui me mettez dans cette situation, comme vous dites. Je ne fais que me défendre et me protéger contre vous, parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous l'avez dit vous-même lors de notre première rencontre : ne jamais faire confiance à un criminel. »

Reddington encaissa le désaveu sans broncher. Il baissa simplement la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide ambrée dans son verre.

« J'ai dit beaucoup de choses ce jour là, mais vous n'avez pas prêté attention à tout ce que j'ai dit ensuite… »

« Non, depuis le début, vous me racontez ce que j'ai envie d'entendre… »

« Vous n'avez pas prêté attention à tout ce que je vous ai dit… » Reprit-il en insistant et en détachant chaque syllabe avec gravité. Il durcit le ton. « Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que vous, que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour vous protéger, vous aider après tout ce par quoi vous êtes passée, parce que je sais ce que vous endurez en ce moment… Vous êtes emplie de colère, et surtout, vous éprouvez un sentiment de trahison par rapport à Tom. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous demander comment il a pu vous faire ça pendant toutes ces années sans que vous vous en soyez aperçue… Oh, Lizzie ! C'est une question d'ego qui est au centre de toutes vos actions désormais. Vous croyez que je ne vois pas que vous luttez pour votre identité ? Aujourd'hui, vous voulez vous venger de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lui faire payer ce qu'il vous a fait… Dites-moi, Lizzie, voulez-vous le faire souffrir autant qu'il vous a fait souffrir ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, Elizabeth Keen avait changé de couleur et était devenue livide. Avait-il fallu qu'il formule à haute voix ce qu'elle essayait d'étouffer en elle pour qu'elle se sente soudain glacée et perdue, et qu'elle se rende compte que c'était inacceptable ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« La vengeance, c'est un sentiment légitime. C'est quelque chose que je comprends. » Il hocha la tête pour la convaincre et ses traits se radoucirent soudain. « Mais je ne pourrai pas vous laisser faire ça. Tom est une pièce maîtresse dans le combat que je mène contre Berlin… Aussi ai-je dû prendre des mesures pour le soustraire à votre surveillance. En ce moment, il se trouve en lieu sûr, sous la garde de mes hommes, là où vous ne pourrez pas l'atteindre… »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Il leva la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Je vous promets de le garder vivant pour que vous puissiez l'interroger plus tard, bien que je doute qu'il accepte de vous dire la vérité… » Il alla s'assoir près d'elle mais ne chercha pas à lui prendre la main. « … Je le fais autant pour vous que pour moi, pour que notre relation ne soit plus parasitée par le sort de votre ex-mari. Je le fais aussi pour vous épargner d'avoir à faire le choix de le liquider un jour prochain. »

« Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? » Demanda t elle en le défiant du regard.

« Lizzie… Je vous en crois parfaitement capable. C'est même à cause de cela que je suis intervenu. Si vous le faites, vous allez y laisser une partie de votre âme et ne jamais vous le pardonner. Ça va vous hanter pour le reste de vos jours. Je vous le dis à nouveau, rien n'est pire que de vous perdre… dans tous les sens du terme…

La colère en elle était retombée comme un soufflé. Il venait d'énoncer ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au plus profond d'elle-même, quand les alarmes retentissaient, quand elle se sentait aspirée par le gouffre. La peur de se perdre était pire que la culpabilité de détenir Tom et de le traiter comme un moins que rien.

Voir à quel point il lisait en elle était effrayant, mais aussi rassurant en un sens, parce qu'il faisait preuve de lucidité pour elle. Il était son garde-fou, la limite qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à des remontrances, il ne lui en voulait même pas. Toujours cette compréhension, ce rocher au cœur de la tempête...

« Pourquoi cette dévotion, Red ? Pourquoi cette envie de me protéger à tout prix, même de moi-même ? »

Il inspira profondément et Elizabeth se demanda s'il allait lui répondre ou détourner la conversation comme à son habitude. Le silence dura quelques secondes.

« Pour ne pas que vous répétiez les erreurs que j'ai faites. Parce que je l'ai appris à mes dépens et que je l'ai payé très cher, au prix de mon propre sang. »

Elizabeth vit alors passer dans son regard les fantômes du passé. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il tentait de dissimuler son émotion sous un masque d'indifférence. Il fit jouer sa mâchoire, détourna les yeux et avala une gorgée d'alcool.

« Qui ? »

Et ce fut elle qui posa la main sur son bras sans même s'en rendre compte, comme pour l'assurer de son soutien. Il lui sourit doucement et elle sut qu'il ne répondrait pas cette fois, que le temps des confidences était terminé.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de Tom ? » Demanda-t-elle alors en s'éloignant de lui.

« Il pense que je vais le tuer. Je vais plutôt lui faire miroiter l'idée qu'il puisse vivre. Il finira par craquer et nous verrons ce qu'il nous dira… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Soyez patiente… Je m'occupe de tout.

Encore de l'attente… Elizabeth soupira. Elle en avait assez de devoir patienter. En elle ne restait plus désormais qu'une immense lassitude. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Sa seule consolation, c'est qu'au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de l'avenir de Tom. Red venait de lui ôter un grand poids des épaules. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à restaurer la confiance entre eux.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Norfolk. Mon avion nous attend. Nous rentrons à Washington. »

« Red, je ne peux plus me permettre de vous faire confiance, vous comprenez ?… Quand vous agissez dans mon dos avec Tom, et cette opération ce soir…

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. C'est vous qui avez agi de votre côté avec Tom, sans m'en avertir… Je savais depuis le début qu'il était votre informateur. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Plusieurs fois, je vous ai tendue la perche pour que vous me le disiez. Mais vous vous êtes tue ou vous m'avez menti. »

« Red, vous me cachez tant de choses ! Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse quand le peu de réponses que j'obtiens ne fait que soulever de nouvelles questions ?

« Je sais. Bienvenue dans mon quotidien. »

« Je voulais des renseignements sur Berlin, sur moi, ma famille… »

« Vous aurez vos réponses, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir quand… Lizzie, regardez-moi… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, incertaine. Il n'était pas en colère, juste… triste, à cause de ce qui les séparait depuis la mort de Sam. C'est comme si tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble ne signifiait plus rien. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard…

« Vous ne voulez pas me faire confiance, soit… Alors, je regagnerai cette confiance, par tous les moyens à ma disposition… »

Il hocha la tête pour l'en persuader. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui à cet instant qu'elle le crut. S'il y avait bien un homme qui était capable de tout, c'était Raymond Reddington. Il n'y avait rien qui échappait à son contrôle ou à sa volonté.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Lizzie. Vous êtes épuisée. Nerveusement et physiquement. »

« Encore quelques questions... Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé ce soir ? »

« Un homme est mort. Il s'appelle Javier Fontero. C'est un rival du Jardinier à l'intérieur du cartel. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie ? »

« Vous avez déclenché une guerre interne… »

« Exact. »

« De la Montès va devoir affronter une faction de rivaux. Des règlements de compte vont avoir lieu. »

« Si vous le surveillez, vous aurez de quoi le coincer. Surtout avec ceci… C'est pour vous. »

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il avait prise dans le coffre de la villa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, j'ai tendu un piège à de la Montès. J'ai fait transiter des containers d'armes référencées par un des ports que son cartel contrôle. Elles n'étaient destinées à personne, mais de la Montès l'ignorait. L'occasion était trop belle. II l'a saisi et s'est s'approprié plusieurs cargaisons à l'aide de complices, que j'ai par la suite démasqués. J'ai fait croire à l'un d'entre eux que je le chargeais de retrouver le responsable des vols et ce dernier s'est empressé de rapporter ces infos à de la Montès, qui s'est empressé de le tuer pour faire disparaître toutes connections… M. Kaplan vous indiquera où se trouve son corps et je vous fournirai les surveillances vidéo des vols… Ce sont les premières preuves contre son organisation. »

Il montra l'enveloppe et poursuivit :

« … Ce que vous avez dans les mains, Lizzie, ce sont les nomenclatures de toutes les armes que l'organisation de de la Montès a volées, avec leurs numéros de série, ce sont aussi les preuves qu'elles ont servi depuis dans des opérations d'extorsions et des meurtres aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Certaines de ses armes ont été équipées d'une puce GPS. Il vous suffira de les activer pour les retrouver et mettre la main sur leurs actuels propriétaires. Quand les règlements de compte vont commencer, ces armes vont servir et le FBI va avoir du pain sur la planche pour arrêter tous ces criminels… »

« Vous êtes machiavélique. Vous donnez à vos ennemis les moyens de se détruire eux-mêmes… »

« Ils ne demandent que ça, vous en conviendrez. »

« Et vous, quel avantage allez-vous en retirer ?

« Un avantage à long-terme. Eliminer la concurrence va profiter à quelques uns de mes clients, et donc, par extension, à moi… »

Elizabeth l'observa, admirative.

« Raymond Reddington, il vaut mieux ne pas vous avoir comme ennemi. »

« C'est ce que disent les personnes avisées. »

Elizabeth Keen ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai fait un pas vers la sagesse, alors ? »

« Hum… vous avez encore du chemin à parcourir… »

Ils se dévisagèrent et les traits d'Elizabeth Keen s'adoucirent enfin. Elle s'autorisa un sourire plus franc. Reddington fut littéralement happé par ce rayon de soleil soudain.

« Si vous saviez à quel point votre sourire m'a manqué… » Murmura t'il. « C'est bon de le revoir. »

Le téléphone d'Elizabeth sonna au même instant, ruinant le moment de complicité. Elle allait répondre, mais Reddington posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ne répondez pas. Ressler et Cie peuvent attendre demain… Il faut vous reposer. Il y a une couchette dans la cabine à l'avant. Venez, je vais vous y conduire. »

Il se mit debout avec précaution et grimaça quand même.

« Red, ça va ? »

« Juste des contractures. Vous verrez quand vous aurez mon âge. »

« Je pourrais vous faire un massage du dos… » Suggéra t'elle.

« Tsk, tsk, tsk… Vile tentatrice… » Lui dit-il en riant. « Vous n'avez pas honte de vouloir profiter d'un homme affaibli ?… »

Elizabeth protesta. Reddington se contenta de signifier son refus en la poussant vers l'autre cabine, dont il ouvrit la porte. Automatiquement, la lumière s'alluma. Une petite pièce où il y avait juste la place pour deux couchettes séparées apparut. Liz soupira d'aise à la pensée de s'étendre.

« Nous arriverons dans une heure. Je viendrais vous réveiller. »

« Merci, Red. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lizzie. »

Répondant à une impulsion, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quand elle se recula, il la regardait avec surprise.

« C'est un peu les montagnes russes dans votre tête, non ? »

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et les larmes qui n'étaient jamais bien loin ces derniers temps, apparurent dans ses yeux. Elles se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elizabeth les essuya maladroitement, entre deux sourires.

« Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… »

« C'est la fatigue et la tension. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Allongez-vous… »

« Ok. »

Il posa une couverture sur elle. Elizabeth lui prit la main avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Merci pour tout… J'ai de la chance de vous avoir. »

Reddington lui serra la main doucement en retour mais le sourire qui accompagna son geste, ne réussit pas à cacher sa tristesse.

_A suivre…_

_C'est assez drôle parce que j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant de voir l'épisode 7 (le Cimeterre) et que j'avais bien senti l'état d'esprit de Liz. Même si tout n'est pas exact, elle se retrouve bien dans une impasse avec Tom. Ici, Red lui offre une porte de sortie honorable. On verra la semaine prochaine ce que les scénaristes ont prévu pour elle... Seigneur, trois mois sans Blacklist, ça va être long... Heureusement qu'on a les fics!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Reposée comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, Elizabeth Keen fit son entrée dans la salle des opérations, accompagnée de Raymond Reddington, qui la suivait, le regard clairement amusé. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire précédemment, il semblait incroyablement satisfait de lui-même.

Pour un observateur extérieur comme Cooper, ces deux là partageaient visiblement des secrets. Il était clair que le charismatique criminel avait des sentiments pour l'Agent Keen, que ledit Agent Keen essayait de garder une attitude professionnelle et détachée, et qu'elle n'y parvenait guère. Personne n'était dupe. Et tout le monde trouvait ça fascinant… Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à leur sujet. Il avait même entendu que des paris étaient en cours… Si jamais cela venait à se savoir à l'extérieur de leur petite unité, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau au Département de la Justice…

La salle d'opérations bourdonnait comme une ruche. Les agents s'affairaient dans tous les sens. Avec les renseignements que Reddington avait donnés, Cooper avait dû même faire appel à du personnel supplémentaire. Le Directeur observa Reddington saluer courtoisement tout le monde et s'avancer vers Ressler, qui, involontairement, se raidit lorsqu'il aperçut le criminel.

« Reddington ! » l'interpella Cooper.

Red leva la tête et sourit quand il aperçut le Directeur dans l'escalier venir à lui en boitillant.

« Harold ! Alors, vous êtes content ? »

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir tout de même. »

« Ah, mais une surprise doit rester une surprise, sinon ce n'en est plus une… »

L'informaticien prodige du Bureau de Poste passa à côté de Reddington sans le remarquer, tellement il était concentré sur les papiers qu'il compulsait.

« Hé Aram ! Alors vous vous éclatez ? »

« M. Reddington…Bonjour ! Euh… C'est fantastique… Une vraie mine d'or ! Merci ! »

« Heureux de vous rendre service… A l'occasion, je vous paie un verre ? »

Aram réussit à pâlir sous son hâle. Il eut un sourire crispé, inclina la tête et prit littéralement ses jambes à son cou.

« Arrêtez de le taquiner comme ça… » Murmura Elizabeth. « Nous avons encore du travail. De la Montès n'est pas encore sous les verrous, je vous rappelle. »

« Ça ne saurait tarder… Donald, pas trop fatigué par votre nuit de folie ? »

Ressler inspira profondément. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche et ça se voyait. Il était pâle comme un linge, avait des cernes conséquents sous les yeux, et n'était pas en état de rivaliser avec un Reddington au sommet de sa forme.

« Nous avons arrêté Diana Martin. » Déclara Ressler. « Nous tenons enfin cette femme. Fait-elle partie de votre liste ? »

« Pas à ce jour… » Répondit Reddington. « … Donald, vous allez devoir la relâcher. »

« Elle travaille pour de la Montès ! Je ne vais pas la relâcher ! » S'emporta Ressler.

« Non, elle travaille pour moi. »

« Pour vous ?... C'est ça, et je suis le grand Chambellan de la Reine Elizabeth II… »

« Ha ! Ha ! Donald, vous avez mangé un clown ce matin ? Savez-vous que vous me privez de mon chef ? »

Donald Ressler et Elizabeth Keen s'arrêtèrent dans ce qu'ils faisaient et le dévisagèrent soudain, interrogatifs.

« Mon cuistot… Ma cuisinière, quoi ! » Précisa Reddington.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » Grommela Ressler.

« Ress, je peux la voir ? » Demanda Elizabeth, effleurée par un doute.

« Oui, elle est dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois avec Samar, mais je n'ai pas… »

Elizabeth Keen se dirigea vers les salles attenantes, suivie par Reddington. Normalement, ce n'était pas une zone autorisée pour lui, mais personne n'osa intervenir pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la Boîte. Elle aurait dû être démontée mais quelqu'un en haut lieu pensait qu'elle pourrait encore servir. A chaque fois qu'Elizabeth passait devant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce tordu d'Anszlo Garrick. Elle pensait aussi à Ressler, blessé gravement à la cuisse, au regard soulagé de Red quand il était sorti de la cage pour la sauver. Que des mauvais souvenirs… Mais cela ne devait être rien comparé à ce que Reddington avait vécu, quand Lulli avait été tuée sous ses yeux.

Liz ouvrit la porte de la salle numéro trois et se retrouva face à la femme qui avait tué le garde du corps de de la Montès. Dans sa robe de soirée de la veille, elle semblait très à l'aise et pas du tout perturbée par le fait d'être menottée. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait le thé tranquillement en bavardant avec une amie. Samar se trouvait là avec elle, et se leva quand elle vit le couple entrer.

« J'ai fini avec Mme Martin… Reddington, vous avez le droit d'être ici ? »

« Agent Navabi… Diana. Tout va bien ? » Demanda t-il à l'adresse de la femme.

« Je vais bien, merci. »Répondit Diana Martin.

« Est-ce que l'Agent Ressler vous a bien traitée ? »

« Oui mais je crois qu'il est sorti d'ici… frustré ?… Oui, c'est ça. Frustré. »

« Il ne s'est pas servi de son pistolet depuis un certain temps… »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Samar Navabi préféra regarder ses chaussures en réprimant un sourire. Diana Martin haussa les sourcils très légèrement en regardant Reddington mais ses yeux pétillaient indéniablement de malice. Un ange passa.

« Mme Martin, je suis l'Agent Keen, et… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Agent Keen… Et vous perdez votre temps. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, vous ne croyez pas ? Nous allons continuer à vous interroger. »

« Vous devriez la relâcher » Dit Reddington lentement. « Vous n'obtiendrez d'elle que ce qu'elle veut bien vous dire. »

« Et vous, Reddington, vous ne devriez même pas être là. Vous sortez d'ici ou je vous mets dehors ? »Demanda Elizabeth, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Allez-vous la relâcher, Agent Navabi ? » Demanda Red en ignorant l'intervention d'Elizabeth.

Samar haussa les épaules.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle resterait enfermée ici deux cents ans au moins. »

« Et maintenant l'agent Navabi… Diana, vous ne savez pas vous faire des amis ? »

« Vous me connaissez. Je suis asocial, le genre… sauvage… »

« Mmm…. »

Sa voix était descendue d'une octave, rendant l'atmosphère ambiguë, pour le moins. Elizabeth et Samar tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui. Les yeux de Reddington brillaient d'amusement à présent et son sourire s'élargit, devenant franchement… espiègle.

« Reddington, ça suffit ! » Elizabeth se tourna vers la femme menottée. « J'ignore qui vous êtes et pourquoi on vous retient, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous n'êtes pas blanche comme neige. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça… »

« Liz, c'est une tueuse professionnelle. » intervint Samar. « On lui attribue une centaine de contrats. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi, Agent Navabi. »

« Je vous ai vue tuer un homme hier soir. » Affirma Elizabeth.

« C'était de la légitime défense, Agent Keen. Vous seriez morts tous les deux si je n'étais pas intervenue, n'est-ce pas, Raymond ? »

« Je témoignerai en votre faveur si c'est nécess… » Commença Red.

« Taisez-vous, vous n'avez pas la parole ! Où avez-vous vu que vous aviez des droits, Reddington ? »

« Alors là, Lizzie, c'est très discutable, et je m'insurge contre… »

« REDDINGTON, SORTEZ OU JE VOUS METS DEHORS ! »

Raymond Reddington regarda Lizzie avec stupéfaction. Samar Navabi les observa soudain, inquiète, mais se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand elle vit l'expression faussement outragée du « terrifiant » criminel.

« Très bien, Agent Keen, mais je vais aller en parler avec Harold ! Immédiatement ! » Dit-il en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête.

« C'est ça, faites !» Répliqua Elizabeth Keen, décidemment très remontée.

« Lizzie, c'est vous qui vous mettez en colère. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… »

« Et foutez-vous de ma tronche avec ça !… »

Reddington sortit après un petit clin d'œil à l'adresse de Diana. Et Samar dut clairement se retenir de rire quand elle vit l'expression furieuse d'Elizabeth, qui se tourna vers elle, prête à mordre.

« Pardon, Liz, mais tu l'as bien cherché… » Elle leva la main. « Je sais, je sors. »

A peine avait-elle refermé la porte que le rire de Samar Navabi résonna dans le couloir. Elizabeth Keen et Diana Martin restèrent seules. Aucune des deux femmes n'avait envie de rire.

« Qui êtes-vous réellement ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Raymond vous l'a dit. Je suis son chef cuisinier… »

« J'ai déjà entendu cette réplique. Si vous maniez les couteaux de la même façon que le héros de ce film, il doit y avoir de nombreux cadavres dans vos frigos… »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. »

« C'est vous qui avez tué Fontero. »

« Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas de preuve. Et vous n'étiez pas là quand c'est arrivé. »

« Nous allons interroger les personnes présentes. Les témoins parleront. »

« Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites, Agent Keen ? C'est une lutte interne. Ces gens lavent leurs linges sales en famille. Vos témoins ne parleront pas. »

« Il y avait des caméras de surveillance à cette soirée. Nous allons vous coincer. »

« Il n'y en avait plus, Agent Keen. Je m'en étais d'abord assurée. » Répliqua doucement Diana Martin. « Ecoutez, vous perdez votre temps. Raymond va me faire sortir d'ici. »

« Il est écrit dans ce rapport que vous avez travaillé pour de de la Montès. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. C'était avant que Raymond Reddington me propose un travail plus lucratif et valorisant. »

« Parlez-moi de de la Montès. »

Et Diana Martin parla. Elle se mit même à table une heure durant, sans s'interrompre, fournissant des informations capitales pour la capture de l'homme d'affaires, sans toutefois préciser son rôle exact dans son organisation. Tout fut enregistré et consigné dans son dossier. En revanche, quand il fut question de parler de ses activités avec Reddington, Diana Martin se tut et l'Agent Keen se heurta à un mur.

Quand Elizabeth rejoignit le groupe dans la salle d'opérations, elle eut la surprise de découvrir des visages graves.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« On va relâcher Diana Martin, tu vas voir. Reddington est en train de discuter avec Cooper. » Répondit Ressler, dégoûté.

Liz leva la tête et découvrit les deux hommes qui conversaient à l'étage.

« De quoi parlent-ils ? »

« Ils règlent les détails d'une opération que veut mener Reddington… Seul. »

« Hein ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus, Keen. Cooper va nous faire appeler quand ils auront terminé. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

« Keen ! »

Trop tard, Elizabeth montait déjà l'escalier pour débouler dans le bureau de Cooper, furieuse.

« Reddington ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? »

« Lizzie ! Ce n'est pas gentil de vous inviter sans être conviée. »

« Monsieur, il ne faut pas que vous l'écoutiez !… »

« Elizabeth, calmez-vous… »

D'en bas, Samar, Aram et Ressler avaient la tête levée vers le bureau et apercevait leur collègue gesticuler et s'emporter.

« Le temps est à l'orage, on dirait… » Remarqua Samar Navabi.

« Cent dollars que Reddington obtient ce qu'il veut de Cooper et que Liz s'écrase. »

« Tenu. »

La discussion dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Cooper leur fasse signe de les rejoindre.

Samar, Aram et Ressler s'installèrent dans le petit bureau du Directeur et attendirent. Dans son coin, Elizabeth Keen rongeait son frein. Reddington prit la parole.

« De nouveaux éléments dans une affaire sont apparus récemment, dont je dois absolument m'occuper. Pendant un temps indéterminé, je vais faire profil bas et disparaître de vos tablettes. Dans tous les cas, je serai en contact avec l'Agent Keen qui me fera parvenir vos demandes. Si vous avez besoin d'infos, je me débrouillerai pour vous les faire parvenir. »

« Mais, Monsieur… » Intervint Ressler. « Le deal repose sur sa collaboration avec nos services. S'il n'est plus là… »

« Je ne vous quitte pas pour disparaître dans la nature, Donald. Je m'absente provisoirement. Vous pourrez bien vous passer de moi pendant quelques semaines ? Ou dois-je en déduire que vous vous êtes attaché à moi et que je vais vous manquer ? »

« En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez bien aller au diable… » Grogna Ressler en lui jetant un regard désagréable. « Est-ce que Liz vous accompagne ? »

« Non. L'Agent Keen reste ici. »

Ainsi donc c'était la raison pour laquelle Elizabeth n'était pas contente. Elle venait d'être mise devant le fait accompli et il était clair que ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Tout le monde se rendit compte qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas exploser en public.

« Même si cela ne me plaît guère, je suis tombé d'accord avec Reddington. » Déclara Cooper. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, à vrai dire. Nous sommes déjà pris sur l'affaire en cours avec de la Montès, et ce pour quelques semaines… Ressler, je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire mais Diana Martin part avec Reddington. Vous la libérez. »

« Monsieur… » Protesta l'intéressé. « … Nous soupçonnons qu'elle est impliquée dans plusieurs affaires de meurtres… Des contrats… »

« Je sais, mais elle fait partie de l'équipe de Reddington, et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Donald, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que Diana revienne, saine et sauve. Vous l'inviterez à dîner, vous ferez connaissance, peut-être se montrera t'elle intéressée par votre personne, même si je me demande ce qu'elle pourrait bien vous trouver… »

Ressler se leva soudain et se planta à quelques centimètres de Reddington en le dominant de toute sa taille.

« C'est quoi votre problème, Reddington ? Vous avez peur que je vous la pique ? Et bien, ça n'arrivera pas parce que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle de la façon dont vous l'entendez… »

« C'est dommage, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, croyez-moi… »

Reddington inclina la tête et un petit sourire provocateur illumina ses traits. Il attendait visiblement la réaction de Ressler qui serrait les poings pour ne pas envoyer le criminel au tapis. Samar Navabi posa la main sur le bras de son collègue.

« Ça sent la testostérone ici d'un coup… Ressler, je crois que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ressler jeta un dernier regard méprisant vers Reddington, puis sortit du bureau, pour aller chercher Diana Martin. Red eut un sourire éclatant et regarda Elizabeth qui avait croisé les bras et fulminait.

« Achetez-lui un cerveau, voulez-vous ? Ça pourrait lui servir… s'il trouve le mode d'emploi… » Lui dit-il.

« Reddington, je peux avoir un mot en privé avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, crispée.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit à son tour en sachant qu'il la suivrait. Aram et Samar se regardèrent en silence, et Cooper leur fit signe de sortir de son bureau, puisqu'apparemment, la réunion était terminée.

Reddington ferma la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard.

« C'est quoi ce comportement de sale gosse depuis ce matin ? Vous vous croyez où, là ? Dans une cour de récréation ? »

« Oh, si on ne peut plus plaisanter… Regardez l'Agent Navabi, elle connaît l'importance de ces moments de détente pour une équipe. On ne tient pas sous une pression permanente. Il faut parfois lâcher du lest, sinon à force de tirer sur la corde comme l'Agent Ressler, on finit par craquer... »

« Et vous croyez que vous moquer de lui comme vous le faites va arranger les choses ? »

« Je le testais. Donald est très tendu. Il n'a pas bonne mine. N'aurait-il pas besoin de vacances ? »

« Il a traversé des moments difficiles. Il continue à… avoir des difficultés. »

« Il est instable. Tout comme vous. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous faites équipe tous les deux et que vous dépendez l'un de l'autre en opérations ? Agent Keen, je ne veux pas que ma _scuderia_ s'effondre quand je vais en avoir besoin ! »

« Votre "scuderia" ? »

« Ma scuderia… mon team, si vous préférez ! »

« Le FBI n'est pas votre _team_, Reddington ! Nous ne sommes pas à votre service et nous ne servons pas vos intérêts ! »

« Quand les objectifs sont communs, quand nos intérêts sont les mêmes, nous dépendons tous les uns des autres. Ça s'appelle de la solidarité. La mort de Meera ne vous a-t-elle donc rien appris ? »

« Ça, c'est un coup bas… »

« Aujourd'hui, vous faites cavalier seul, Ressler brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts, et Samar s'est mise en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis du Mossad, qui va le lui faire payer tôt ou tard... Savez-vous qu'en vous fédérant contre moi, je vous rassemble ? Si je dois être le méchant Red, alors je serai le méchant Red qui fait l'unanimité contre lui. »

« Vous êtes impossible… Il est impossible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec vous ! »

« J'ai une conversation sérieuse avec vous… La preuve, je vais même vous faire une confidence et vous dire pourquoi je disparais de la circulation. »

Soudain attentive, elle croisa les bras et attendit, impassible.

« La personne que je cherchais. Je l'ai retrouvée. »

« La personne… Dois-je en déduire qu'il ne s'agit pas de votre fille ? »

« Non. C'est la fille de Berlin, elle est vivante… »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais j'ai acquis la certitude qu'il s'agit bien d'elle. Je vais jouer une partie difficile, Lizzie. Je vais opérer un rapprochement avec Berlin en lui rendant sa fille et m'allier avec lui pour découvrir qui est celui qui a manigancé cet immense gâchis. »

« C'est de la folie, Red… » Commença Elizabeth. « Je croyais que vous vouliez tuer Berlin ? »

« Il n'est plus ma cible prioritaire pour l'instant. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il va coopérer avec vous ? »

« Quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour nous dresser l'un contre l'autre. Berlin a été manipulé. Je pense qu'il aura à cœur de découvrir qui lui a pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années. »

« Mais c'est terriblement dangereux. Et si… si ça se passait mal ? S'il essayait de vous tuer ? »

« Il va essayer. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. »

« Je veux venir avec vous. » Affirma Elizabeth avec autorité.

« Non, Lizzie, c'est impossible. Berlin vous connaît et il servira de vous contre moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre en danger ainsi. Pendant mon absence, un protocole de sécurité sera mis en place avec votre accord. Je vous l'expliquerai demain matin. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ? »

« Parce que cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Une autre personne est impliquée et j'ai besoin de son aval. »

« Qui ? Et depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de l'avis de quelqu'un ? »

Raymond Reddington mit son chapeau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Le rendez-vous est au Cimetière d'Arlington à onze heures. Dembé vous précisera l'endroit. Soyez-là demain sans faute. »

Il s'en alla. Elizabeth soupira et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il allait rejoindre Diana Martin. Elle les vit se sourire et échanger quelques mots en partant, non sans ressentir une pointe de jalousie devant leur familiarité évidente.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un chapitre au ton plus léger, avant à nouveau d'enchaîner sur un gros morceau... Merci à toutes celles qui laissent des commentaires, remarques, critiques, encouragements, etc...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Petite précision importante avant de lire__ : je me suis permise quelques libertés qui, je l'espère, ne vont pas vous déplaire. Les personnages que je fais intervenir dans ce chapitre vont vous être familiers, vous les connaissez même très bien… Je vous demande juste d'oublier l'époque dans laquelle ils évoluent normalement et de les replacer en 2014. Vous verrez, ils servent très bien mon propos. Enjoy !_

Chapitre 8

Elizabeth Keen avait hésité avant de venir, mais la curiosité avait fini par l'emporter. Reddington allait s'absenter pour un temps indéterminé et voulait mettre en place un protocole de sécurité avec elle. Pour une fois, il lui avait demandé son avis. Autant être présente pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait concocté. Elle gara son 4x4 derrière la Mercedes, où Dembé attendait.

Le garde du corps de Reddington l'accueillit et lui montra où se trouvait son ami. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'il désignait. Deux hommes étaient en conversation sous un arbre avec Reddington dans cette partie peu fréquentée du cimetière d'Arlington.

« Ils vous attendent, Liz. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Elizabeth remercia Dembé et avança vers le trio. Les deux hommes qui la regardaient à présent, ne lui étaient pas familiers. L'un était grand, svelte, et aussi bien habillé que Red, tandis que l'autre, plus petit, portait des lunettes d'aviateur, un blouson et des gants en cuir.

Ils avaient tous les deux la cinquantaine jeune et sémillante. Le sourire de l'homme élégant et ses traits aristocratiques étaient même excessivement séduisants. Quant au pilote, il était bronzé et bien bâti. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et elle se retrouva face aux yeux bleus rieurs les plus étonnants qu'elle ait jamais vus, excepté les siens.

« Lizzie, permettez-moi de vous présenter deux bons amis… Voici Danny Wilde… »

« Mademoiselle, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

La poignée de main fut chaleureuse et elle nota l'accent du quartier de Brooklyn.

« … Et voici, Brett Sinclair, un authentique Lord. »

L'aristocrate lui prit la main droite et lui fit un baisemain qui la surprit. Qui saluait encore comme ça de nos jours ?

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une jeune femme dont on nous chante les louanges. Je vois qu'elles ne sont pas volées. »

L'accent britannique était celui d'Oxford indéniablement et dénotait un homme cultivé et de goût.

« Vieux bandit, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi belle… » S'amusa Wilde.

« Je voulais vous faire la surprise… » Répondit Reddington, avec un léger sourire.

Si ces deux là étaient des criminels, ils semblaient éminemment sympathiques. Elizabeth considéra Wilde, dont le sourire était contagieux. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

« Il me semble vous connaître, Monsieur Wilde… »

« Je suis dans les affaires, Elizabeth - Je peux vous appeler Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme celles de Red… Je ne fais rien d'illégal comme lui. Je suis dans le pétrole. »

« Daniel est bien trop modeste pour vous dire qu'il manie des millions de dollars à longueur de journée et que Wall Street est son terrain de jeu. » Dit avec ironie Sinclair.

« Et vous, Lord Sinclair, que faites-vous ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Brett. Je suis un cavalier, un accompagnateur d'un soir, Mademoiselle Keen. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et se mit à rire devant sa franchise.

« C'est une profession ? »

« J'ai un lourd héritage. Je suis Pair du Royaume. Il m'arrive de faire de la politique mais je n'arrive pas à me prendre au sérieux ! Je m'accommode mieux de sorties où il faut briller en société. »

« Il n'y a qu'un pas de coureur automobile à coureur de jupons. Sa Majesté est un sportif de haut niveau… » Ajouta Wilde avec ironie.

Lord Sinclair eut un sourire malicieux alors que les yeux de Wilde trahissaient de l'amusement. Ils semblaient très complices l'un et l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ces deux clowns ?_ Elizabeth leva les sourcils et glissa un regard vers Reddington qui la regardait avec une banane qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Lizzie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont inoffensifs… Quand vous n'êtes pas le gibier qu'ils pourchassent… »

« Vous l'entendez ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! » S'écria Wilde. « Il me semble que tu n'es jamais en reste quand il s'agit des femmes, Red… Rappelles-toi cette blonde incendiaire qui a jaillie d'un gâteau lors du passage à l'an 2000 chez Angus, le cousin de Brett en Ecosse… Quelle bombe, c'était… »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! » Dit Reddington. « Elle s'appelait Mindy. Elle s'était couvert la poitrine de crème chantilly quand la vieille mère d'Angus lui a dit vertement de se rhabiller ! A cause d'elle, j'ai failli avoir une indigestion… »

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de cette soirée. Elizabeth leva les sourcils et attendit qu'ils se calment.

« Reddington ?... » Demanda-t-elle. « Je peux avoir un mot s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent des deux hommes qui ne prirent pas ombrage de leur aparté.

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire ? Je croyais que nous allions parler de ma sécurité ? »

« Votre sécurité ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de _votre_ sécurité, Agent Keen. »

« Mais je pensais… Le protocole ?… »

Elizabeth eut l'air perdu. Reddington eut un sourire.

« Lizzie, l'un de ses deux hommes a besoin d'être protégé. Mais comme il est autant borné que vous et qu'il pense pouvoir s'en sortir seul, j'ai dû me résoudre à le tromper. Je leur ai donc dit que c'était vous qui aviez besoin de protection. Vous me suivez ? »

« Red, si c'est encore un de vos tours... »

« Une menace réelle pèse sur la vie de Daniel Wilde. Quelqu'un cherche à l'éliminer. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence. Je fais appel à votre expertise et à celle du FBI. »

« Pourquoi le FBI ? Wilde figure sur votre liste ? »

« Non. Danny est un atout que je protège depuis une quinzaine d'années. C'est un homme d'affaires très influent qui a de nombreuses relations dans tous les milieux. C'est un _self-made man_, un requin de la finance. Il ne s'est pas fait que des amis mais il est du bon côté de la loi. C'est un gentil, Lizzie. »

« Le FBI refusera de le protéger si vous ne me donnez pas plus d'infos sur la personne qui le menace. »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. »

« Reddington, comment voulez-vous ?… »

« Je ne sais pas qui est celui qui le menace, Lizzie… L'homme que je recherche, celui qui a manipulé Berlin, celui qui veut me détruire, je le soupçonne d'être derrière toute cette entreprise et de vouloir s'attaquer à Danny pour m'atteindre. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dis à Cooper alors ? »

« Je vous fais confiance pour trouver quelque chose. »

Elizabeth resta silencieuse quelques secondes et dévisagea Reddington avec gravité.

« Wilde n'a pas de service de sécurité ? »

« Il refuse d'avoir des gardes du corps. Il a grandi parmi les gangs et a un passé de voyou. Danny n'a jamais commis de délits importants et parce qu'il est malin, il ne s'est jamais fait prendre… Tiens, c'est drôle, ce parcours… ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

Elizabeth le regarda en secouant la tête. Comment arrivait-il toujours à se servir des informations qu'il possédait pour les faire tourner à son avantage ?

« Vous n'avez personne pour le protéger ? »

« Mes associés vont tous être très occupés dans les semaines à venir. A part vous et Ressler, je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en charger… Allons, Lizzie, vous verrez, Wilde est quelqu'un d'adorable, qui mérite d'être connu et qui sait s'amuser. Vous allez passer du bon temps avec lui et son ami Sinclair. »

« Si tant est que la surveillance de quelqu'un est _amusante_… »

« Il vous suffit simplement d'être avec eux. Ils ont une certaine connaissance des malfrats et savent se débrouiller. Ils vont vous étonner. Ça vous fera du bien, vous verrez… »

Reddington lui fit signe de le devancer. Ils retournèrent vers les deux hommes qui les attendaient en discutant.

« Elizabeth et moi avons réglé les derniers détails. Messieurs, je vous la confie. Prenez-en bien soin… »

Reddington ponctua sa phrase par un regard qui en disait long sur l'affection qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Les deux hommes comprirent le message.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, Elizabeth. Nous aimons bien nous occuper des demoiselles en détresse. »

« C'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous méfier de la demoiselle, Messieurs » Prévint Reddington. « Elle sait parfaitement se défendre. ».

« Oh, j'adore ! Alors comme ça, vous travaillez pour le FBI et avec Reddington ? Quelle mystérieuse association… » Sinclair prit le bras d'Elizabeth et l'entraîna vers les voitures. « Racontez-moi tout… »

Reddington la regarda s'éloigner avec l'anglais et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Tu vas laisser Sinclair seul avec elle, Danny ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Wilde se tourna vers Reddington. Il ne souriait plus.

« Sa ressemblance avec Karen est incroyable… Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reddington se contenta de dévisager son ami sans répondre. Wilde connaissait trop bien l'homme en face de lui. Red le laisserait parvenir à ses propres conclusions. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui discutait avec Sinclair.

« Il s'agit de sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?… Mais je croyais… Tu m'avais dit… »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, Danny. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Reddington soupira.

« Parce que Karen m'avait fait promettre de protéger sa fille. Je l'ai confiée à un ami en qui j'avais confiance, quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en occuper… Nous menions des vies de paria. J'ai choisi la sécurité pour elle. »

« Tu aurais pu… ? Non, je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir agi comme ça. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me dire qu'elle est vivante, après toutes ces années ? »

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Elizabeth cherche à savoir qui est son vrai père. »

Danny Wilde déglutit et fit jouer ses maxillaires en serrant la mâchoire.

« Tu l'as toujours su, Danny... » Reprit doucement Reddington. « … Elizabeth ne pouvait être la fille de Cramer. Karen n'aurait jamais supporté cette idée. » »

« Quand as-tu compris ? »

« Quand tu as fait le choix de partir. Karen a reporté tout son amour pour toi sur sa fille. C'est là que j'ai su. »

« Elizabeth aurait aussi pu être ta fille... »

« Danny, c'est toi que Karen aimait. Moi, je ne suis devenu que le confident, celui qui la rassurait quand la peur était trop forte... »

Il y avait de la tristesse dans le ton de Reddington. Wilde se passa la main sur le visage. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça en plus de vingt ans.

« Notre triangle amoureux… Je suis parti parce que je n'étais pas fait pour elle... » Il eut soudain un rire amer et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à me mentir. La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu peur... Je savais que tu l'aimais, Ray. Parfois, dans ton regard, je voyais cette lueur, et j'ai su que tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer si je lui faisais du mal… Inévitablement, je lui aurais fait du mal... »

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Wilde dévisagea Reddington qui détourna les yeux et laissa son regard errer sur les croix blanches qui s'étendaient sur la colline voisine.

« C'est Cramer que j'aurai dû tuer dès le début. » Dit lentement Reddington, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.

« On avait des ordres. Tu aurais compromis la mission. »

« Oui, des ordres… » Reprit lentement Reddington avec amertume. Il reporta son attention sur Wilde. « … On s'est bien fichu de nous, Danny. On nous a sacrifiés pour effacer les erreurs que d'autres avaient faites. Si je n'avais pas été là, Elizabeth aurait péri elle aussi. »

« Tu n'as jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là… »

Reddington secoua la tête. Heureusement que Danny et les autres membres de son groupe n'avaient pas été retenus pour la dernière phase de l'opération. Ils seraient morts vingt quatre ans plus tôt. Les images de violence, les hurlements, les explosions, le bruit et la fureur de l'incendie, tout lui revint comme si c'était hier... Il essaya de les chasser de son esprit. En vain.

« Je suis le seul survivant de ce carnage. Et parce que j'ai survécu, on m'a pourchassé, on s'en ait pris à ma famille, on m'a forcé à vivre dans l'ombre et à devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui... Parfois, je suis tellement habité par la colère et la vengeance que je… »

Reddington serra les dents et se tut.

« Red, tu as sauvé la fille de Karen… Ma fille… Et maintenant, grâce à toi, je peux enfin la connaître… » Wilde le regarda avec émotion. « C'est un cadeau inestimable que tu me fais. Merci. »

Reddington hocha simplement la tête, gagné par le même trouble. Ils se turent quelques instants, savourant cette camaraderie qu'ils avaient retrouvée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? » Demanda Wilde au bout d'un moment.

« Je lui ai dit que son père - Cramer - était mort. Quelqu'un d'autre lui a dit qu'il était vivant… Je suis formel. J'ai tué Cramer. Quelqu'un sait donc pour toi. »

« Qui ? Un proche de Cramer ? »

« Possible…. Fais attention à toi, Danny, et fais attention à Elizabeth. Mon avenir est entre ses mains. Elle ignore à quel point je dépends d'elle et à quel point je déteste ça. »

Wilde dévisagea Reddington pendant de longues secondes. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'expression dans les yeux de son ami, mais il s'abstint de faire tout commentaire.

« C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux lui révéler. » Ajouta Reddington. « Cette décision t'appartient. »

« Merci de me laisser ce choix. Mais je ne pourrai pas passer ton rôle dans cette histoire sous silence. »

« Je m'adapterai, comme je l'ai toujours fait… » Dit simplement Reddington avec un sourire. « Le caméléon, c'est ce que je sais le mieux faire. »

Tous deux tournèrent la tête simultanément vers la jeune femme quand ils l'entendirent éclater de rire en réponse à ce que l'anglais lui racontait.

« Sinclair aura beau faire son joli cœur… » Remarqua Reddington. « … Il n'a aucune chance avec elle. Elle sort d'une histoire traumatisante avec son ex-mari… Tu devrais aller les rejoindre. »

Wilde hocha la tête et lui serra la main. Reddington le regarda rejoindre Sinclair et Elizabeth. Il savait que les deux hommes deviendraient ses plus fidèles chiens de garde, aussi efficaces que dangereux. Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille, en sachant qu'elle aussi veillerait sur Wilde. Cela s'appelait _'faire d'une pierre deux coups'_.

Red se retourna et observa le cimetière paisible d'Arlington. Avec ses alignements de croix blanches à perte de vue sur l'herbe verte, et la lumière de cette fin de mâtinée, il y avait là comme un moment de grâce. Il respira profondément, profitant de chaque seconde, puis il baissa les yeux sur la pierre tombale sous laquelle reposait le Commandant Lee Clive Owen, officier de la Marine et ancien membre des Navy Seals, tué quelques mois auparavant dans un accident, qui n'en était pas un. Il avait été le cinquième membre de leur petit groupe. A présent, il ne restait plus que Danny et lui.

Comme il l'avait fait pour ses deux autres camarades assassinés, il refit la même promesse devant la tombe d'Owen. Il trouverait le responsable de leurs morts et il les vengerait. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il retrouve celui par qui tout avait commencé vingt quatre ans plus tôt.

_A suivre…_

_Alors, ça vous plaît ? Je préfère vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre va créer des polémiques et des grincements de dents mais bon, j'assume... Ne m'en veuillez pas trop quand vous le lirez SVP, si vous le lisez..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites beaucoup ? »

La question jaillit au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Reddington leva la tête de l'article qu'il était en train de lire et considéra Diana Martin, qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

« On n'en fait jamais trop, Diana. Faites-moi voir. »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour goûter la préparation qui mijotait doucement dans la cocotte. Le petit bouillonnement et les fumets de cuisson le titillaient déjà depuis un bon moment et il salivait d'avance. Il souleva le couvercle, plongea la cuillère et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux après en avoir dégusté une bouchée. Avec un sourire, il replongea la cuillère, puis encore une fois, et encore une fois, le tout accompagné d'un soupir de satisfaction…

« Raymond… Arrêtez de faire votre gourmand… » Le sermonna gentiment Diana.

« C'est une tuerie… »

« Vous avez pensé à votre cholestérol ? »

« Je n'ai pas de cholestérol ! »

« Si je continue à vous faire les plats en sauce que vous adorez, vous en aurez… »

« Pas si je viens faire de la zumba avec vous… »

A l'idée de voir Raymond Reddington se trémousser sur Shakira ou Rihanna, Diana éclata de rire.

« Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. »

« Hein, quel spectacle ce serait… Vous imaginez la tête de Berlin… »

Ils se remirent à rire de plus belle à cette évocation et la tension de leurs dernières vingt quatre s'envola. Ils n'avaient pas chômé depuis que le rival de Red avait accepté de s'allier temporairement à eux.

« A mon crédit, je suis un excellent danseur de salsa. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« J'ai gagné un concours national à Cuba en 2004. »

« Oh, Seigneur ! Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas faire, Raymond Reddington ?… »

« Plein, mais il faut vraiment se casser la tête pour les trouver. »

Il l'observa en train d'étaler une pâte. Finalement, il secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours du mal avec son épaule, même si la kinésithérapie lui avait permis de regagner de la mobilité.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Reddington passa dans son dos et posa ses mains sur celles de Diana. Lentement, il exécuta le mouvement de va-et-vient. Le rouleau avança, recula, avança, recula, avec une régularité presque hypnotique… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise… et que le temps se suspende…

L'atmosphère venait de changer subtilement dans la cuisine. Les mains de Reddington commencèrent à remonter le long des bras nus de Diana, dont la respiration s'altéra. Le torse calé contre le dos de son chef, Red sentit le frisson qui la traversa et la chair de poule sous ses doigts. Lentement, patiemment, il continua à administrer ses caresses. Il se pencha en avant et déposa des baisers dans le cou de Diana.

« Raymond… »

« Oui ?… »

« Je ne crois pas… que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne mélange pas le travail et les affaires privées. »

« Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. »

« Vous êtes un homme… vous faites… la part des choses… »

Reddington se mit à rire doucement. Diana aurait pu se noyer dans ce rire grave et tranquille. Lentement, il déposa à nouveau des baisers dans le cou de Diana qui ne parvint pas à étouffer un gémissement cette fois. L'eau de toilette de Red sentait merveilleusement bon et ses gestes étaient attentionnés. A l'écoute de la moindre réaction de sa compagne, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« Les femmes vont et viennent dans ma vie… Je n'en fais pas un mystère… »

« Et vous saisissez les opportunités… » Elle eut un sourire. « … Quand elles se présentent… »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait… Vous et moi… ne le savons que trop bien. »

« Oui. »

« Alors nous nous comprenons. »

Les mains de Reddington se posèrent sur la taille de Diana et il tira sur les pans de son chemisier pour pouvoir caresser sa peau. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement vers la poitrine de Diana. Leurs respirations devinrent plus laborieuses. Red posa ses lèvres contre la carotide de Diana et sentit son pouls qui battait à un rythme plus que soutenu. Il ferma les yeux.

« Si Dembé rentre… » Commença t'elle d'une voix légèrement haletante.

« Dembé est sorti… Il reviendra pour le dîner… »

« Nous sommes seuls alors. »

« Oui. »

Diana se retourna et passa les bras autour du cou de Reddington. Elle caressa sa nuque, là où ses cheveux en brosse étaient aussi doux que de la soie. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord lentement, se savourant, explorant de leurs mains chaque millimètre de peau accessible, sentant la montée du désir au creux de leurs reins, jusqu'à ce que leurs baisers se fassent rapidement plus impérieux, trahissant une nouvelle impatience, une faim dévorante.

« Le canapé ? » Demanda Reddington d'une voix attisée par le désir.

« Va pour le canapé. »

Reddington hocha la tête, souleva Diana et la porta sans effort vers le salon...

OOOoooooooOOO

Quand Elizabeth Keen sonna, elle eut la surprise d'être accueillie par Diana Martin. Elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir téléphoné à Dembé pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Trop sûre d'elle, trop froide, trop calculatrice... Elle se reprit immédiatement et demanda :

« Reddington est là ? »

Sans un mot, Diana Martin s'effaça et referma derrière la jeune femme, puis l'entraîna vers le salon, où filtrait le son d'un piano. Installé dans un vaste canapé, Red lisait, le col de sa chemise largement ouvert. Diana Martin passa derrière l'ilot de la cuisine américaine et s'affaira devant son plan de travail. Cela sentait délicieusement bon. Elizabeth se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette scène… très domestique.

« Lizzie ! »

Il lui fit un large sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et l'invita à venir s'assoir près de lui. Elle s'installa alors qu'il se levait avec souplesse et marchait vers le bar. Il émanait de lui une telle vitalité qu'elle en fut immédiatement saisie.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, merci. »

« Dommage. Notre hôte est vraiment un homme de goût. Il sait apprécier les bonnes choses… Diana ? »

« Merci, Raymond. »

« Oh, les filles ! Amusez-vous, que diable ! On n'a qu'une vie ! »

Les yeux brillants, Raymond échangea un bref sourire avec Diana, qui se concentra ensuite sur les préparatifs du repas.

« Lizzie, vous restez pour le dîner, j'espère ? Diana a fait un veau Marengo à tomber par terre… »

« Merci, mais je suis attendue. »

« Un rendez-vous galant ? »

Reddington avait posé la question avec nonchalance, mais ses yeux le trahirent. Même si son attitude semblait détachée, il avait une façon de la regarder, une vivacité qui trahissait son intérêt.

« Soirée poker avec Ressler, Sinclair et Wilde. »

Il mit à rire.

« Oh ! Très bonne idée ! Ce pauvre Ressler va se faire plumer mais ça lui changera les idées… Alors comment ça se passe avec eux ? »

« Etonnamment bien. Ils ne sont jamais à court d'idées pour improviser des passe-temps. J'ai découvert le karting avec Sinclair et j'ai adoré. J'ai ensuite eu droit à des soins corporels pendant deux heures, c'était divin… J'ai fait de la poterie avec Wilde… » Elle aperçut son regard surpris. « Oui, je vous jure… Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, je crois… Ils m'ont promis une nouvelle surprise, et j'avoue que, pour une fois… » Son sourire s'élargit. « … J'attends ça avec anticipation. »

« Vous semblez relaxée. »

« Cooper m'a mis au vert pour quelques jours. » Elle l'observa, surprise par son énergie. « Vous aussi, vous allez l'air frais et dispo…

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, chacun essayant de lire les expressions faciales de l'un et de l'autre.

« Certains sujets d'inquiétude ont été résolus. » Dit-il finalement.

« Vous avez vu Berlin. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« C'était tendu. Mais si je suis encore là, c'est qu'il a consenti à m'écouter. Nous sommes arrivés à un accord malgré notre méfiance naturelle… » Il eut un rictus de dégoût qui tordit sa bouche. « … Et notre antipathie réciproque… »

« Je n'aime pas ça, Red. »

« Moi non plus. Mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. »

« Quand partez-vous ? »

« Demain matin, à la première heure. »

« Déjà ? »

Elle sembla soudain perdue et le regarda alarmée, tendue à nouveau. Il lui prit la main.

« Je vous promets de vous tenir informé régulièrement de nos avancées… » Il posa les yeux sur la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne et la serra doucement. « Je ne vous l'ai pas dit quand nous nous sommes vus la semaine dernière, mais j'ai pris certaines dispositions. J'ai confié des instructions à une personne de confiance qui vous contactera s'il m'arrivait malheur. »

« Red, non… »

« Les risques font partie du job, Lizzie. Je ne laisserai à personne d'autre le soin de les prendre à ma place... Ne pas vouloir les évoquer ne les rend pas moins réels. »

Elle le regarda, sincèrement inquiète, mais aussi, avec un mélange de beaucoup d'autres émotions, toutes contradictoires.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais vous dire avant que vous ne partiez, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée… Je suis tellement désolée… »

« De quoi êtes-vous désolée ? »

« De vous avoir déçu, de vous avoir trompé, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… »

« Non, Lizzie, chut… »

Il mit son autre main sur sa joue et posa son front contre celui d'Elizabeth. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, savourant cette proximité qu'ils avaient perdue pendant un temps, pour mieux la retrouver, semblait-il.

« La colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère. Vous avez fait des erreurs de jugement parce que vous avez laissé votre affect dominer votre raison. Ça arrive à tout le monde. C'est humain. »

« Non, pas à tout le monde. Vous êtes toujours si calme. Je ne vous ai jamais vu en colère. »

« C'est parce que… Croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas me voir en colère… »

« Comment faites-vous ?

« Le secret, c'est de savoir la contrôler et de la focaliser. D'en faire un avantage. Elle doit devenir un moteur, et non un frein… Un moyen plutôt qu'une fin… »

Alors qu'il parlait, Elizabeth avait senti son souffle chaud contre sa peau et son cœur s'était mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, au rythme de ces mots dont elle s'enivrait. Cette proximité avec Reddington ne l'effrayait plus. Bien au contraire, elle avait envie de se lover dans ses bras et de l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

Les lèvres de Red se posèrent sur sa joue et il commença à lui donner des baisers légers. Le souffle d'Elizabeth s'accéléra. Ce n'était plus une attitude paternelle, mais bien celle d'un homme attentionné envers une femme. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa elle aussi sur la joue. Sous ses lèvres, sa peau était chaude et douce. Fraîchement rasé, il sentait le savon à barbe coûteux. C'était enivrant, exaltant… Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller.

Elizabeth posa ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche et sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit, un tic agité sa joue gauche. Il se détourna alors légèrement d'elle. Comme elle protestait faiblement, il déposa un long baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Lizzie, ce serait une erreur… »

Son baryton sourd et soyeux trouva une résonnance en elle, et parvint à mettre du baume sur le sentiment de déception qu'elle venait d'éprouver devant son rejet.

« Une voix pareille… » Murmura-t-elle avec regret. « … est une arme de destruction massive qui devrait être interdite par la convention de Genève… »

Il eut un petit rire grave et se recula. Elizabeth se mit à rougir furieusement en réalisant qu'elle venait de prononcer ces paroles à voix haute.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir… » Lui dit-il en continuant sur le même ton enjôleur. « … J'en use et j'en abuse à volonté. »

« Ce n'est pas juste… » Protesta-t-elle pour se donner contenance. « Vous vous moquez de moi… »

« Vous, les femmes, vous possédez aussi des armes que vous utilisez contre nous. La plupart du temps, vous le faites inconsciemment. Mais parfois, vous les manipulez volontairement et là, vous n'avez aucune pitié… »

« Red… »

« Je sais. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la main de Lizzie pour se faire pardonner. Elizabeth serra la sienne en retour, l'assurant que tout allait bien, puis tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Elle se rendit compte que Diana Martin avait disparu, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu partir.

« Vous avez raison… » Soupira t'elle, en regardant leurs mains jointes. « Ma vie est tellement sens dessus-dessous qu'il ne manquerait plus que je tombe amoureuse de vous. Ce serait le pompon… »

« Vous êtes dure avec moi… » Remarqua t-il doucement. « Il y a des choses bien pires, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Pardon ?… Oh, Seigneur, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Le rire de Red résonna doucement et il secoua la tête, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas vexé.

« Je n'en reviens pas de vous avoir dit ça… Oh ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit… »

« Impossible. Je dois dire que l'idée que vous tombiez amoureuse de moi m'est assez agréable. C'est même très flatteur. »

Il inclina la tête et soutint le regard d'Elizabeth qui chercha dans ses yeux verts la moindre trace de mensonge.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Lizzie, vous êtes une femme belle et désirable. Il faudrait être aveugle ou idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte... Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre... Comment pourrai-je ne pas être intéressé ? »

La question était purement rhétorique et n'appelait aucune réponse. Le visage de Reddington affichait une telle intensité et une telle honnêteté à cet instant qu'elle le crut. Elle se contenta de l'observer, manifestement consciente que leur relation était rendue à un tournant inédit et capital.

C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait aussi clairement son attirance envers elle. L'affection qu'il manifestait habituellement n'avait jamais été un mystère pour personne et elle l'avait acceptée implicitement, comme si cela allait de soi. Liz veillait même jalousement sur ce rapport spécial qu'ils entretenaient car Red n'était jamais autant ouvert ou à l'écoute avec les autres. C'était _leur _truc à eux…

Elizabeth avait toujours considéré qu'elle n'avait rien de _spécial_. Red était entré dans sa vie par effraction et l'avait immédiatement placée sur un piédestal, faisant d'elle le centre de son univers. Il y était parvenu sans encombre avec son charme naturel et ses petites attentions. Mais la question demeurait : en quoi l'intéressait-il ? Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué pourquoi elle était si spéciale pour lui. Si elle le lui demandait maintenant, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir une réponse directe. Rien n'était simple avec lui.

« Lizzie ?… »

Il était en train de la dévisager, conscient qu'elle était troublée et plongée dans ses pensées. Le silence avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle croyait.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous infliger de nouveaux tourments ou vous mettre une quelconque pression. »

« Non, ça va... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je vous assure… »

Si elle était honnête envers elle-même, il avait raison. Elle n'était pas prête à s'engager dans une nouvelle relation, encore moins à s'engager avec Raymond Reddington, le Concierge du Crime... Mais son attitude avait au moins le mérite de la faire réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dembé fit son apparition à la porte du salon et adressa un sourire à Liz lorsqu'il la vit.

« Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez sans doute des choses à faire avant votre départ. »

Elle se leva, imité par Red, dont l'expression du visage avait changé, clairement tournée à présent vers ses préoccupations.

« Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. » Dit-il.

Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers lui et le considéra gravement.

« Faites attention à vous, Red. »

« Promis. » Il lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer. « Je vous invite à dîner dès mon retour, ça vous va ? »

« Rien que nous deux ? »

« Rien que nous deux. » Lui confirma t'il. « Prenez soin de vous et de Danny, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui serra le bras doucement avant de se détourner. A mi-chemin de sa voiture, elle se retourna. Il était toujours à la porte et la regardait s'éloigner.

OOOoooooooOOO

« Je ne parlais pas de cuisine tout à l'heure, Raymond, quand je disais que vous en faisiez des tonnes… »

« De quoi parliez-vous, Diana ? »

« De l'Agent Keen… »

« Ah… »

« Cette jeune femme éprouve manifestement des sentiments pour vous. Vous aimez attiser sa jalousie pour qu'elle en prenne conscience. »

Reddington observa Diana attentivement. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Quand il en conclut qu'elle ne faisait preuve que de curiosité, il se leva et vint près d'elle.

« La jalousie. Est-ce que ce sera un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. Pas en ce qui me concerne. »

« Parfait… » Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « … Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me passer de vos services dans les semaines à venir. »

Elle eut un sourire et décida de le taquiner.

« Vous ne pourriez pas vous passer de moi et de mes bons petits plats. »

« Personne n'est irremplaçable, Diana. »

Elle eut une petite moue et observa son expression neutre. Impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Elle opta pour la prudence.

« Cela sonne comme un avertissement. »

« Pas si vous me donnez satisfaction… »

« Oh, je peux vous en donner pour votre argent… »

« Des paroles, toujours des paroles… » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira à elle pour lui donner un baiser fougueux, auquel il répondit de la même façon. Ils se mirent à rire doucement en continuant à se chercher, à s'embrasser, avant de reprendre leurs distances. Aucun n'était dupe du fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu entre eux.

« En parlant de paroles, vous m'avez promis la tête de De la Montès. »

« Et je tiendrai ma promesse. Vous l'aurez, après qu'on se soit occupé de Berlin. »

« J'aurai dû travailler avec vous plus tôt, Reddington. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une bonne action en débarrassant le monde de ce sale type… »

« Je ne crois pas que ce sera une perte, en effet. Sa fille a peur de lui. Elle préférerait disparaître plutôt que de continuer à le fréquenter. »

Elle le regarda, soudain songeuse.

« Votre liste de criminels… Est-ce que j'y figure ? »

« Non. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu, consciente qu'il pouvait lui mentir.

« Comment savoir si vous dites la vérité ? »

« Vous ne le saurez pas. »

« Il faut donc que je me résolve à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Tant que vous avez besoin de moi, je fais l'affaire. Le jour où je deviens encombrante, vous me livrez à vos amis du FBI. »

« Si vous souhaitez arrêter notre collaboration dès aujourd'hui, je ne vous retiens pas… »

Le sourire tranquille de Reddington ne la trompa pas.

« Reddington, vous me tueriez avant que je puisse franchir cette porte. »

Il ne répondit pas et inclina la tête de cette façon qu'elle avait appris à identifier et qui confirmait ses doutes.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de partir. » Reprit-elle. « Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie à ma place qu'ici, à vos côtés. J'ai l'impression que nous partageons certaines valeurs qui sont importantes à mes yeux. Le reste… » Elle haussa les épaules. « … n'est que de la littérature, comme on dit… »

« Vous n'êtes définitivement pas conventionnelle… Dites-moi, Diana, si vous pouviez revenir en arrière, est-ce que vous choisiriez le même parcours ? »

« Je ne changerai rien, sauf ces quatre dernières années... J'ai été formé par Erik Stormsen, l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gages qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

« Erik était le meilleur. La compétence est quelque chose de tellement exotique dans notre milieu que je l'apprécie quand je la vois… »

« Ces mois d'apprentissage ont été les plus exaltants et les plus durs que j'ai connus. Ils m'ont permis de me connaître et de développer mon potentiel. »

« Il m'avait bien semblé reconnaître sa patte dans votre façon d'opérer quand vous avez tenté de me tuer la première fois… »

« Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je réussisse. Même si je ne laisse rien au hasard, il y a toujours une part d'inconnue sur laquelle on n'a aucun contrôle. Vous avez eu de la chance ce jour-là. »

« Non, ce n'était pas un concours de circonstances. Erik avait refusé le contrat sur moi et il savait que vous seriez envoyée à la place. Il m'a prévenu. »

Elle encaissa l'aveu, sans broncher.

« Êtes-vous celui qui a tué Erik ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Nous avions de bonnes relations en affaires. J'ai toujours eu de l'estime pour lui. »

« Il a toujours été réglo. Qui a fait ça alors ? »

« Ménélas. »

« Scott McCall ?… Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. Erik lui a fait du tort, alors McCall l'a éliminé. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Ce type est malsain. Si jamais je le retrouve… »

« Vous ne le retrouverez pas. Ménélas est allé nourrir les poissons en Mer de Chine il y a deux ans…

« Comment ?... Non, laissez tomber, je ne veux pas savoir… Bon débarras. »

« Bon débarras, en effet. »

Reddington se dirigea vers le salon et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Diana, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que vous fassiez, une fois que cette histoire avec de la Montès sera réglée… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je voudrais que vous formiez quelqu'un, comme l'a fait Erik en vous permettant de suivre son enseignement. Vous vous rappelez il y a quelques mois quand je vous ai dit que vous étiez une pépite ? » Elle hocha la tête. « C'est de ça dont je parlais. »

« Et qui faudrait-il former ? »

« Elizabeth Keen. »

Diana fronça les sourcils et resta sans voix pendant un moment.

« C'est un agent du FBI… Et elle n'est pas… Je veux dire… »

« Dites-le. »

« Elle n'a pas les nerfs pour tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. »

« Personne en possession de toute sa raison ne tue de sang-froid, pas même vous, ni moi. L'Agent Keen a déjà tué quand la nécessité l'exigeait. Je veux seulement qu'elle parvienne à un état de détachement suffisant pour prendre les bonnes décisions lorsqu'elles s'imposent. »

« Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux avec elle, Professeur Higgins… »

Reddington considéra Diana en silence.

« Je joue les Pygmalions auprès de cette jeune femme, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas question de la mettre en danger… C'est même tout le contraire. »

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle… Je parlais de vous, Reddington… » Diana lui tapota la poitrine à l'endroit du cœur. « Je ne vous voyais pas comme un grand romantique. Méfiez-vous, à votre âge, ce pourrait être fatal… »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Le ton de Reddington était devenu cassant. Diana soutint le regard froid qu'il lui lança, puis baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

« Rejoignez Dembé. Il a besoin de vous pour régler les derniers détails de notre voyage. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence et quitta la pièce. Les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, Red la regarda s'en aller. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint qu'elle n'ait découvert le véritable secret qui l'unissait à Elizabeth Keen. Aux yeux de tous, cette histoire d'amour naissante ne serait vue que comme une distraction, la rencontre de deux mondes que tout oppose, alors qu'en fait, elle n'était qu'un rideau de fumée pour dissimuler la véritable nature de leur relation.

La perspicacité de son chef allait peut-être poser problème. A moins de s'en servir à son avantage…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, sans compter les 3 ou 4 réécritures et compléments d'infos. Je sais aussi que je ne vais pas me faire beaucoup d'amies mais je voulais absolument rester dans le caractère des personnages, notamment celui de Reddington. Après, on peut toujours discuter de sa psychologie sans parvenir à le cerner, lui attribuer des penchants romantiques, mais manipulateur et amateur de femmes, il l'est indéniablement. Gardez en tête que, pour lui, la fin justifie les moyens et qu'il poursuit son propre agenda. Merci pour vos retours, quels qu'ils soient.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_** « Etre amoureux n'est pas un état, mais un devenir. »**_

_ Francesco Alberoni_

Chapitre 10

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait aux Etats-Unis, Raymond Reddington parcourait la presse sans vraiment s'attarder sur les articles. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, tandis que Dembé lisait tranquillement à quelques mètres de lui. Lassé, il défie la ceinture de sécurité et arpenta l'allée centrale de son jet en assouplissant son cou et en roulant les épaules. L'envie de fumer le tenaillait depuis un moment. D'habitude, il parvenait à la réfréner mais le stress avait eu raison de sa résistance.

Diana eut un sourire, se pencha et fouilla dans son sac. Au passage, elle lui tendit une cigarette électronique. Il regarda l'objet avec dédain et secoua la tête.

« Essayez au moins… »

« Non. »

« Vous voulez un patch de nicotine ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un patch contre la connerie ? » Demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Diana encaissa le coup et ne répondit rien. Mais il lut dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait blessée. Il posa la main sur son bras et s'excusa :

« Pardon, Diana. Ça ne vous était pas destiné. Je pensais à Berlin. Milos est juste le plus… »

Il serra la mâchoire et secoua la tête. Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes à cran. Je comprends. »

Il fit encore quelques pas dans l'allée, s'arrêta, puis se frotta le visage à deux mains. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ces dix derniers jours ? Trente heures ? Trente cinq ? Pas assez en tout cas pour être suffisamment fonctionnel. Il aurait aimé taper dans un sac de sable – ou mieux, sur Berlin - pour tomber mort de fatigue et dormir, dormir, dormir jusqu'à plus soif...

« Raymond… Essaie de t'allonger. »

« Je ne peux pas, Dembé. Je ne tiens pas en place. »

Dembé lui tendit le téléphone satellite et lui sourit doucement.

« Appelle-la. Ça te fera du bien d'entendre sa voix. »

Reddington hésita, puis saisit le combiné cellulaire. Il s'isola à l'arrière de l'appareil et attendit qu'Elizabeth réponde. Au bout de quelques sonneries, elle décrocha.

« Lizzie ? »

« Reddington ? Où êtes-vous ? »

« Quelque part entre le Pôle Nord et le Groenland. »

« Vous avez une voix… Vous semblez épuisé… »

« Je le suis. »

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Berlin ? »

« Ça n'a pas été simple mais nous avons obtenu un nom… Un certain Syracuse. »

« Syracuse ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Et Berlin ? Il sait qui c'est ?

« Non plus. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Milos a préféré rentrer de son côté. Des affaires à régler. »

« Reddington, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez laissé partir ? »

« Ma priorité porte sur Syracuse à présent. Et ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, je sais comment retrouver Berlin. Il ne nous échappera pas. »

« Cooper veut que vous nous le livriez le plus vite possible… »

Reddington jeta un regard vers Diana qui lisait un magazine et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à leur conversation.

« Comment ça se passe avec Wilde et Sinclair ? Demanda t-il pour éviter d'aborder plus avant le sujet épineux Berlin.

« Ils veulent m'emmener en virée à Londres. »

« Acceptez. »

« Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas partir comme ça… »

« Vous voulez que j'appelle Harold ? »

« Non… »

Il y eut un silence entre eux, pendant lequel il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait encore quelque chose à lui annoncer et ce n'était pas le plus facile. Il se tourna vers le mur.

« Lizzie… »

« Oui ? »

« Tom s'est échappé la nuit dernière. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a réussi à déjouer la surveillance de ses gardes et il a pris la fuite. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez pris toutes les précautions ! Bon sang, Reddington ! »

Il soupira, et cette fois, il eut l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait personne d'autre que lui à blâmer pour cette erreur de débutant. Il avait sous-estimé Tom. Oui, vraiment, il se faisait vieux... Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le panneau.

« Partez avec Sinclair et Wilde à Londres. Tom n'a aucun moyen de savoir que vous serez en Angleterre. Je vous y rejoins dès que je peux… »

« Red… Il y a tellement de travail que je ne peux pas… »

« J'appelle Harold. »

« Attendez ! Tout le monde pense que Tom est mort. Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? »

« Que Syracuse menace la vie de Danny, qu'il doit s'éloigner pendant quelques temps et que vous le suivez. Harold acceptera. Il sait qui est Wilde, il sait quelles sont ses connections politiques. Il a tout intérêt à obtempérer. »

« Oh, Red… C'est juste une situation intenable... »

« Je sais, mais l'important est que vous partiez vous mettre à l'abri. Je ne peux pas vous protéger pour l'instant. Vous voyagerez avec l'avion privé de Danny, donc il y aura peu de traçabilité… Sinclair a ses entrées au MI 5. Il peut prendre le relais et se débrouiller. Lizzie, vous ne dites rien à personne, pas même à Ressler, ok ? »

Il y eut un silence réticent.

« Lizzie ? »

« D'accord. »

« Nous aurons notre dîner au Dorchester chez Ducasse, comme je vous l'ai promis. »

« J'aurai aimé vous voir avant de partir. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Chacun resta suspendu à ce que l'autre allait dire.

« Vous me manquez… » Dit-elle doucement, en à peine un murmure.

Red se tourna et posa le front contre le panneau de bois en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans le sentimentalisme, même si l'aveu soulevait soudain son cœur d'allégresse. Il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation depuis des années et pensait même que cela ne lui arriverait plus.

« Lizzie, vous faites attention à vous, ok ? » Prononça t-il sur le même ton intimiste.

« Promis. »

« Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

« Bonne nuit… Raymond. »

Il raccrocha, puis sentit un sourire idiot éclairer lentement son visage fatigué. Heureusement qu'il avait la face tournée vers le mur et que personne ne le voyait en cet instant. C'était totalement puéril mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Dembé avait raison (comme bien souvent).

Il lança le téléphone à son garde du corps qui sursauta lorsque l'appareil tomba brutalement sur ses genoux et lui fit un clin d'œil quand Dembé le regarda, avec une question clairement écrite sur son visage. Il retourna s'assoir, croisa brièvement le regard de Diana et ferma les yeux. Il y avait toujours autant de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête mais au moins, il se sentait apaisé, rasséréné dans ses décisions. En accord avec lui-même, il s'endormit quasi immédiatement.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**_

_** Proverbe Klingon.**_

Chapitre 11

De la musique de chambre s'élevait doucement dans la grande serre où poussaient les roses préférées de Pablo de la Montès. Un sécateur à la main, le chef du cartel _Los Leones de Tulcàn_ observait un de ses rosiers avec amour et lui prodiguait les soins nécessaires, ne coupant que ce qu'il fallait. S'occuper de ses chers rosiers lui permettait de se détendre et d'oublier les soucis du quotidien. Il en avait besoin depuis quelques temps, depuis que le FBI mettait son nez dans ses affaires plus de que de raison. Tout en fredonnant le petit air, il arrosa les boutons pourpres à l'aide d'un vaporisateur et observa avec satisfaction les gouttes de rosée argentées glisser sur les pétales délicats.

Son majordome pénétra dans la serre. _Déjà_. Agacé, de la Montès consulta sa montre. Il avait donné des ordres scrupuleux pour qu'on ne vienne pas le déranger avant l'heure dite. Mais le serviteur était juste ponctuel, comme à son habitude.

« Monsieur ? »

« J'arrive, Esteban. »

De la Montès jeta un dernier regard à la ronde et soupira. Il alla ranger ses gants et le sécateur, puis sortit, accompagné du majordome, qui l'escorta jusqu'à son bureau où l'attendaient deux de ses plus proches conseillers, Miguel Constantine et Joachim Santiago. Il s'installa dans un grand Chesterfield confortable pendant que les deux hommes prenaient place en face de lui dans des fauteuils séparés. Ils attendirent que le majordome leur ait servis à boire avant de commencer leurs entretiens.

« Miguel, qu'as-tu pour moi ? »

« J'ai appelé Edward et Antonio… » Commença l'interpellé. « Nous savons désormais comment le FBI est au courant pour Monterey et Dallas. Ce sont les armes… Ils traquent les armes… »

« Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? » Demanda Joachim.

« Ça ne peut être que Reddington… » Répondit de la Montès.

L'homme d'affaires soupçonnait depuis un moment que le « Concierge du Crime » était derrière toute cette histoire. En fait, depuis que ce dernier s'était montré à sa réception en le narguant trois semaines plus tôt. Et bizarrement, le FBI était aussi là… Comment l'homme était-il entré au vernissage alors que des forces d'intervention se trouvaient à attendre au dehors ? Reddington était audacieux, mais pas imprudent. Jamais il n'aurait risqué sa capture, à moins d'être sûr de sortir de la villa sans être inquiété. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que Reddington collaborait avec les Fédéraux pour l'abattre, lui.

« Reddington ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? » Demanda Joachim.

« Il nous a tendus un piège. Jamais nous n'aurions dû voler ces armes il y a quelques mois. » Répondit De la Montès. « Ce fils de pute a tout manigancé depuis le début. »

_Et c'est une balance !_ Ajouta intérieurement De la Montès. _Il a dû conclure un accord d'immunité et il donne tous ceux qui le gênent._ Sur le coup, Pablo se jura de le faire savoir au monde entier et de lancer contre lui toute la pègre internationale... _Reddington, je te jure que tes jours sont comptés et que tu vas bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !_ Puis il se ravisa… _Réflexion faite_, _si j'agis ainsi, je n'aurai pas ma vengeance… Non, je vais d'abord te faire souffrir, puis je te tuerai lentement, moi même…_

« Où sont les armes maintenant ? » Demanda De la Montès.

« Elles ont été vendues ou distribuées à divers groupes qui s'en sont servis pour leurs opérations d'intimidation et d'exactions. J'ai fait une liste, la voici… »

« Le FBI détient ces preuves contre nous. Il faut que les armes soient récupérées et détruites, avant que ceux qui ont été arrêtés ne parlent et déballent tout. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, inquiets. Joachim, qui était un proche de De la Montès, et son meilleur avocat, prit la parole.

« Pablo, je ne crois pas que les armes soient notre souci principal à l'heure actuelle. Nous sommes assis sur une poudrière depuis la mort de Fontero au cours de ce vernissage. Tes rivaux ont déjà assassiné Alfonso, ton bras droit, Parades et Carlos… »

« Et il y en aura d'autres, peu m'importe ! Estubar était un imbécile qui ne me servait que de couverture ! C'est terminé ! Maintenant, je vais agir à visage découvert ! Quant à Parades, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il aurait été le premier à me trahir ! »

« Si tu perds tous tes alliés, quels appuis te restera t'il ? Nous sommes dans une situation précaire. Les autres continuent à gronder et réclament vengeance. Tu es en danger, Pablo. Il faut que tu ailles à Tulcàn calmer les esprits et reprendre les rênes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Pour me faire tuer ? Tu es fou, Joachim ! Salves et son clan n'attendent que ça ! »

« Les Fédéraux n'attendent que ça, ici aussi. L'étau se resserre, et tu le sais… Pars maintenant… »

« Non… Joachim, je veux que tu fasses pression sur les indécis. Arroses ceux qui peuvent être achetés et débarrasses-toi des récalcitrants. Je ne veux rien savoir sur les méthodes employées. Quand j'y verrai plus clair, je déciderai d'aller à Tulcàn… » Il fit une pause. « Miguel, je veux que tes hommes retrouvent Reddington. Je veux lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Quand les autres verront ce que je fais subir à ce salopard, plus personne n'osera s'élever contre moi ! »

« Mais on ne sait pas où il est, Pablo ! C'est un fantôme. On a déjà cherché en vain quand tu avais mis sa tête à prix ! »

« Cherchez encore et mieux ! Il faut le trouver ! Et vite ! »

« Et Diana Martin ? Que fait-on pour elle ? On abandonne les recherches ? »

« Diana Martin ? Non, vous continuez. Elle, je lui réserve un traitement spécial. Elle va apprendre qu'on ne me trahit pas impunément. »

OOOoooOOO

Elizabeth Keen n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Londres, ni en Grande-Bretagne. La limousine noire qui était venue les chercher à l'aéroport et qui les emmenait à Belgravia, chez Sinclair, avait du mal à se frayer un chemin dans les embouteillages de cette soirée pluvieuse. Les rues étaient bondées. Il était dix huit heures trente, la nuit tombait et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le soleil de la journée.

Face à elle, Wilde avait chaussé ses lunettes et lisait calmement le Wall Street Journal, pendant que Sinclair, à ses côtés, était en conversation téléphonique avec une de ses connaissances. Morose, Elizabeth se sentait totalement déplacée dans ce décor et se demandait encore pourquoi elle était là.

_Tom, c'est à cause de Tom que tu es là… et aussi à cause de Reddington, dans une moindre mesure… _Elle regarda par la fenêtre les gens qui se pressaient de faire leurs courses et de rentrer chez eux ou d'aller à un rendez-vous ou au spectacle. Ça grouillait de partout. Devant elle défilaient des tranches de vie qui n'étaient pas si différentes de ce qu'elle voyait à New York et dont elle se sentait étrangère, d'un côté comme de l'autre de l'Atlantique.

Jamais elle n'aurait la vie normale de Monsieur Toutlemonde. Elle avait changé. Tout avait changé définitivement avec l'arrivée de Reddington. _Raymond_… corrigea t'elle. La veille, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle l'avait fait en hésitant, comme si elle s'engageait en territoire inconnu et dangereux. Le mot avait tourné sur sa langue, rebondi contre son palais, empli ses papilles d'un plaisir intense, comme la première gorgée d'un vin rouge charpenté et vieilli en fût de chêne. Elle en avait été la première surprise. Lui aussi, elle l'avait pris à contrepied. Elle l'avait sentie dans le bref silence, plus fort que tous les mots, qui avait suivi. Elle se l'était imaginé en train de sourire à l'autre bout du fil, à des milliers de kilomètres de là où elle était. Ce moment était désormais gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pourtant fait qu'énoncer une vérité. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Et elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas _raisonnable_, ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

Elizabeth croisa le regard de Wilde. A voir son expression, il devait la dévisager depuis un long moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait ainsi. Danny lui fit un sourire pour se faire pardonner. Elle observa le changement avec fascination. Derrière ses petites lunettes dorées, l'homme était indéniablement séduisant. Elle aimait son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux rieurs. Elle pouvait sentir tout son charme, alors qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de la séduire. Comme Red, il se comportait en parfait gentleman avec elle, avec la même bienveillance paternelle. Les similitudes ne s'arrêtaient d'ailleurs pas là. Wilde était aussi audacieux, drôle et brillant que son ami. C'était aussi quelqu'un qui savait s'amuser. Elle pouvait voir en quoi les deux hommes se ressemblaient et s'appréciaient.

Il lui avait dit que leur amitié remontait à près de trente ans. C'était avant que Reddington ne disparaisse, avant qu'il ne soit un criminel reconnu. Danny lui avait décrit le jeune homme que Reddington était alors : un officier qui faisait l'admiration de tous, un travailleur acharné et infatigable, un séducteur à l'humour ravageur, insouciant et déjà si sûr de lui. L'avenir lui souriait. Tout lui souriait… Il lui avait parlé de leur première rencontre arrosée dans un bar, tard le soir, de la bagarre qui s'en était suivie – à cause d'une fille évidemment. Wilde avait ensuite évoqué leurs sorties, les blagues qu'ils avaient faites ensemble et les femmes qu'ils avaient fréquentées, sans s'étendre sur ce qui faisait l'essence de leur amitié. Elle sentait cependant qu'ils avaient été très proches, puis la vie, comme bien souvent, les avait éloignés l'un de l'autre. Quand on était venu l'interroger après la disparition de Reddington en décembre 90, Wilde avait dit la vérité : qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami et surtout, qu'il ne croyait pas en sa trahison.

Voir Reddington sous cet angle apportait de nouvelles lumières sur sa personnalité complexe et brossait un portrait de lui très différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. A présent, elle apercevait clairement les incohérences entre le profil que le FBI avait dressé de lui et la réalité des témoignages de ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé à l'époque. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression en interrogeant brièvement Naomi Hyland. L'ex-femme de Reddington l'avait mise en garde en lui disant : _il n'est pas ce que vous croyez.._. _C'est une manipulation_. Ses propos prenaient maintenant un tout autre sens.

Comment des experts avaient-ils autant pu se tromper à son sujet ? C'était édifiant, à moins que quelqu'un ait voulu induire tout le monde en erreur pendant des années. Elle avait déjà soulevé la question avec Cooper. Ce dernier n'avait pas apporté de réponses précises, constatant qu'effectivement des éléments considérés comme sans importance, avaient été omis et que des suppositions avaient été établies sur la base de mauvais postulats. Maintenant, dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth, ce n'était plus une question d'omissions ou de fausses hypothèses, mais clairement un acte de désinformation organisé. Restait à savoir dans quel but son dossier avait été falsifié de cette façon avec de faux renseignements…

Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Elizabeth connaissait déjà en partie la réponse qu'il lui ferait à nouveau. Ne lui avait-il pas dit lors de leur première rencontre : _Tout ce que vous savez sur moi est un mensonge _? Accepterait-il clarifier un fait qu'il n'ignorait pas ?

La voiture s'immobilisa pour de bon. Elizabeth regarda par la fenêtre, pendant que Sinclair sortait et restait à la porte en tenant un parapluie. Elle observa les grilles noirs qui bordaient le péristyle blanc, soutenu par deux colonnes antiques de la même couleur et supportant un balcon, également blanc. Toutes les maisons de la rue faisaient quatre étages et étaient parfaitement identiques. Elle était arrivée à destination.

Elle descendit de voiture, suivie par Wilde et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la maison où un majordome vint prendre leurs vêtements, pendant qu'un autre sortait les bagages et les déposait dans l'entrée.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth furent immédiatement attirés par l'immense et splendide lustre en cristal de Murano qui, avec ses enchevêtrements compliqués de laiton, illuminait le hall, tel un soleil brillant de mille feux. Le reste de la décoration était résolument contemporain et tranchait avec le caractère victorien de la pièce qui était meublée avec goût dans des tons sobres. Elizabeth hocha la tête, impressionnée par l'harmonie de l'ensemble.

« Ça vous plaît ? » Demanda Sinclair à son invitée.

« Beaucoup. C'est magnifique. »

« Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu… » Ajouta Wilde. « … Attendez de voir le salon. Brett a choisi de donner un coup de pied au cul à ses ancêtres. Ils doivent tous se retourner dans leurs tombes ! »

« Daniel, tu exagères… »

« A peine… Montre-lui. »

« Quand je me rends sur mes terres, je renoue avec le passé dans le château familial. Mais Londres est mon chez-moi. Je l'ai décoré selon mes envies. Venez. »

Sinclair les entraîna au salon. Et là, ce fut une explosion de couleurs, d'art et de design. L'aristocrate avait décidé de faire la part belle au modernisme sous toutes ses formes, le tout en conservant les moulures victoriennes du plafond, le parquet de chêne blond et les panneaux lambrissés blancs. Le contraste était saisissant et le résultat, pour le moins stupéfiant pour un observateur non averti.

Irrémédiablement, les yeux étaient attirés, par les sculptures et les toiles multicolores et définitivement pop'art. Devant le spectacle offert, Elizabeth en resta bouche bée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ces formes bon-enfants et bariolés animer joyeusement le salon. La jeune femme se surprit à avancer vers chacune des œuvres et à les détailler en laissant son imagination vagabonder. Ça, c'était de l'art, pas comme ce qu'elle avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt au vernissage de De la Montès.

Quand elle eut fait le tour, son regard tomba avec intérêt sur la longue et étroite cheminée en bande, avec son habillage chromée intégrée dans le mur, à quelques centimètres au dessus de la plinthe. Des canapés en cuir blanc placés en U devant le foyer original offraient un répit reposant pour l'esprit. Elle rejoignit les deux hommes et s'installa à côté de Sinclair.

« Alors, le verdict ? » Demanda le propriétaire des lieux en lui tendant un verre.

« C'est détonnant et proprement génial… Vous avez des goûts sûrs en matière d'art contemporain. Vraiment, c'est une belle collection. »

« Koons, Niki de Saint Phalle et Murakami en une seule pièce. Je trouve que cela vous donne une pêche d'enfer pour la journée !... » Plaisanta Wilde. « … A tel point que j'avais demandé à l'époque au Député Frank Underwood l'adresse du sculpteur qui a exécuté son fameux _Peachoid_… »

Elizabeth éclata de rire en se rappelant cette histoire. Tout le monde avait vu dans les journaux télévisés au moment de l'affaire, le château d'eau immonde que les producteurs de pêche de Caroline du Sud avaient fait ériger par leur lobby. Il avait la forme de leur fruit fétiche, mais en fait, ressemblait à une belle paire de fesses orange…

« Et le Président vous a répondu ? »

« Il m'a simplement dit avec un regard stupéfait : _Sérieusement ?_ »

Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire de plus belle.

« En fait, Daniel est jaloux de ma collection… »

« Non, pas du tout, mon cher. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Je préfère les toiles plus classiques. Je vous montrerai, Liz. »

« Daniel est certes l'heureux propriétaire d'un magnifique Rembrandt, mais méfiez-vous, il a des goûts beaucoup plus exotiques. Il possède des estampes japonaises à faire rougir la plus vieille prostituée de Londres… »

Elizabeth faillit s'étrangler de rire avec son scotch.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Liz. Brett voit le mal partout… »

« Mais je voudrais bien les voir, ces peintures. Ça m'intéresse... d'un point de vue artistique, bien sûr… »

« Coquine… Si vous voulez les voir, vous les verrez, mais pas en ma compagnie. »

« Avec qui, alors ? »

Il y eut un silence. Soudain sérieux, Sinclair et Wilde échangèrent un regard. Puis l'aristocrate se leva.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller veiller à votre installation. Le dîner devrait être servi dans moins d'une heure. »

Surprise, Elizabeth le regarda sortir et se tourna vers Wilde, qui la regardait avec gravité.

« J'ai dit quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout… Simplement, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter, vous et moi. »

Perplexe, Elizabeth vit Wilde se lever et aller chercher quelque chose. Quand il revint quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait dans la main ce qui devait être une photographie.

« Elizabeth, est-ce que vous vous rappelez votre mère ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, interloquée.

« Ma mère ?... Je… Non… Vaguement… Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit la photographie. Elizabeth la prit et regarda une jeune femme qui souriait doucement en regardant celui qui prenait la photo.

« Voici votre mère. Elle s'appelait Karen Murphy… Elle et moi, nous nous sommes aimés... »

Elizabeth sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, alors que des souvenirs refoulés depuis des années remontaient tout à coup à la surface. Avec un petit cri, elle sombra dans un abîme sans fonds…

OOOoooOOO

« Voilà ce que j'ai réuni sur Syracuse… » Dit M. Vargas en tendant un dossier à Raymond Reddington.

Red prit le dossier, l'ouvrit et compulsa rapidement les informations en attendant le résumé de son homme de main.

« A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose… » Continua l'étrange bonhomme. Diana lui donna une assiette de petits cônes. « Merci… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des tacos de crabe, accompagnés d'une purée d'avocat, de tomates cerise et de beignets de mozzarella. » Répondit-elle.

Vargas lui rendit l'assiette avec un rictus.

« Je suis allergique à l'avocat. Ça me donne d'énormes plaques d'urticaire. Désolé. »

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire désensibiliser ? » Demanda Reddington avec curiosité.

« J'ai trop d'intolérances : gluten, lactose, arachides et des tas d'autres aliments. Manger est un enfer pour moi. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'avec ta constitution et ta santé fragile, tu pourrais être la proie d'un type peu scrupuleux qui arriverait à t'empoisonner à coup de cacahouètes ? Quelle triste fin pour un esprit aussi brillant que le tien… »

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, ça m'empêche de dormir… »

« Mon pauvre, je compatis. Enfin, chacun ses problèmes… Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

« Les toutes dernières informations que j'ai pu recueillir sur Syracuse remontent à plus de trois ans. Depuis, c'est le silence radio. Rien. Nada… C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Ce mystérieux inconnu est apparu il y a quinze ans seulement mais personne ne sait d'où il vient, ni n'a vu son visage. Il semble travailler en solo, ce qui le rend encore plus difficile à trouver. »

« Il faut chercher qui sont ses contacts et qui a fait appel à ses services. Que fait-il ?

« Il vend du renseignement aux plus offrants. Comment il les obtient ? Mystère, mais il a fait quelques dégâts dans les sphères politiques. »

« Du chantage ? »

« Oui, c'est son arme favorite. Oh, ce n'est pas à des niveaux bien impressionnants. Quelques gouverneurs et membres du Congrès. Le dernier sur lequel il a exercé ses talents s'appelle Liam Turner. C'est l'ancien gouverneur du Nebraska. »

« Et l'ancien Shérif du Comté de Douglas, à Omaha… » Lut Reddington à voix haute.

_Le comté où habitaient Sam_ _et Lizzie_. Ce n'était certainement pas un hasard.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait chanter ? »

« L'ancien gouverneur a détourné des fonds de campagne et a arrosé ses collègues pour trafiquer les chiffres de la délinquance. Il a empêché des arrestations, bloquer des enquêtes et fait libérer des toxicos et des responsables de petits larcins. Cela accréditait sa thèse comme quoi le crime avait baissé dans son comté sous son mandat (_Yo_). Il s'en est servi contre son adversaire pour se faire élire gouverneur. »

« Les politiciens… Tendez-leur la main et ils vous bouffent le bras entier… » Il se tourna vers Diana avec un sourire. « Vous pouvez m'apporter une autre assiette de vos délicieux tacos, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Reddington continua à parcourir le dossier. Ce Syracuse connaissait l'existence d'Elizabeth Keen. Il fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. L'élection de Turner remontait à plus de dix ans. C'était l'époque où Lizzie vivait une période difficile et était en indélicatesse avec la loi. Il le savait par Sam, son père adoptif, car elle n'avait pas de casier judiciaire. Syracuse avait sans doute récupéré des informations sur elle quand le Sheriff Turner avait détourné ou falsifié des enquêtes.

« Le Faiseur de Rois… Vargas, parcourez-son dossier et voyez si Syracuse et lui ont pu être en contact à un moment ou à un autre. Je veux des noms. »

« Bien. Je m'en occupe. »

Vargas sortit et Dembé se rapprocha de Reddington.

« Ton ami Danny te fait savoir qu'ils sont bien arrivés à Londres. Ils y resteront quelques jours avant de rejoindre une propriété de Sinclair. Ils nous y accueilleront avec plaisir. »

« Parfait. Tu as les infos que je t'ai demandées ? »

Comme Dembé acquiesçait, il se leva et se tourna vers Diana qui s'affairait à remettre en état les lieux.

« Diana ? Vous pouvez venir, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle les rejoignit, curieuse.

« Dembé a des nouvelles de notre ami commun. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux en tête des priorités de De la Montès. » Commença Dembé d'une belle voix grave. « Il vous fait activement rechercher. Les récompenses pour vos captures sont élevées : 800 000 $ chacun. »

« C'est tout ! Mais c'est une misère ! Je suis vexé… J'aurai pensé que je valais bien plus que ça après tous les coups bas que je lui ai faits… Ça n'a pas dû être suffisant. Je mérite mieux. »

« Péché d'orgueil de votre part… » Dit Diana en s'amusant de la réaction de son employeur. « Ceci dit, Pablo a toujours été radin. C'est détestable cette attitude chez les riches… » Puis plus sérieusement, elle ajouta encore : « Cela veut dire qu'il veut nous retrouver. Raymond, je ne sous-estimerai pas ce sale type. »

« Je ne le sous-estime pas, rassurez-vous… Je vais même lui réserver un chien de ma chienne, comme on dit. L'idée de passer de proie à chasseur vous intéresse t'il, Chasseresse ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son surnom dans le métier. Diana Martin eut un large sourire, heureuse de passer enfin à l'action.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Comment on procède ? »

« Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que la meilleure défense était encore l'attaque. J'ai un avantage sur lui, je sais où le trouver... Dembé, je vais avoir besoin des hommes de M. Kaplan. Préviens-les que nous allons passer à l'offensive dès que nous aurons réglé tous les détails du plan. Pablo veut nous voir ? Alors il va nous voir et il va le regretter. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>(Yo) Aux États-Unis, le shérif est un officier élu, responsable de la justice au niveau d'un comté. Chaque état se divise en comtés, lesquels comprennent un certain nombre de villes. Le shérif est en quelque sorte un ministre de la justice sur son territoire. Il est responsable des prisons du comté, des tribunaux civils, et des mesures à prendre pour faire appliquer les lois et règlements. Le bureau du shérif est également chargé d'assurer le service policier dans les villes qui ne possèdent pas de police municipale. Pour ce faire, il nomme des shérif-adjoints qui jouent le rôle de policier. Le shérif est élu tous les 4 ans en même temps que les juges et gouverneurs.<em>

_Alors ? Ça vous plaît ? Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais sortir les grosses cylindrées et ça va enfin bastonner ! Yeah ! _

_Le Peachoid est tiré de l'épisode 3, saison 1, de cette autre magnifique série, House of Cards. J'adore détester Frank Underwood, très grand manipulateur devant l'éternel…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Deux coups frappés brièvement mais fermement à la porte, et Dembé vint interrompre le tête-à-tête courtois de Reddington avec Diana Martin en brandissant le téléphone.

« Raymond ? Une urgence. C'est Londres. »

Reddington prit le portable en remerciant son ami et sortit sur la terrasse de la nouvelle planque qu'ils occupaient. Il s'appuya contre le garde-corps en pierre et plongea les yeux dans la magnifique piscine à déversoir sous ses pieds.

« Allo ? »

« Raymond ? C'est Danny. C'est au sujet de Liz… »

Aussitôt, Reddington se tendit et se redressa, oubliant où il se trouvait.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non… Enfin, si… Je lui ai dit qui j'étais… »

« Et ? »

« Et elle est en route vers l'aéroport. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir. »

« Oh, Seigneur, Danny… Comment l'a t'elle prit ? »

« Mal, au début. J'ai cru qu'elle faisait un malaise… Elle m'a ensuite expliqué que des souvenirs lui étaient revenus, des choses qu'elle avait dû refouler quand elle était enfant, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Elle était bouleversée. On a parlé un peu, mais je crois que tu devrais l'appeler. »

Reddington consulta sa montre et fit un rapide calcul. Il devait être près de vingt-deux heures à Londres.

« Je m'en veux, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire… »

« Non, Danny. Il était temps qu'elle sache. » Reddington se frotta le front. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais vous la ramener. »

« Merci, vieux frère. »

OOOoooOOO

Dans le taxi qui la conduisait à Heathrow, Elizabeth Keen regardait les phares des voitures roulant dans l'autre sens défiler sans vraiment les voir. Trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, trop d'éléments qui demeuraient encore et toujours sans réponses.

Son téléphone bourdonna une nouvelle fois et elle en prit enfin conscience. _Nick's pizza_. Reddington cherchait à la joindre. Elle décrocha.

« Lizzie… Où êtes-vous ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était bon d'entendre sa voix, et en même temps, cela mettait du sel sur sa blessure à vif.

« Lizzie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

L'inquiétude sincère dans sa voix était palpable.

« Ça va… »

« Ne prenez pas cet avion. Retournez chez Sinclair. »

« Il faut qu'on parle... de visu. »

« Non, je dois d'abord régler un problème ici. »

« Où êtes-vous, Red ? »

« Retournez voir Danny, il se fait un sang d'encre à votre sujet. Nous en reparlerons demain, mais ce soir, il ne faut pas que vous soyez seule. »

Il avait encore détourné la conversation pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

« C'est dur… Tout est tellement confus… Je suis soulagée, et en même temps, je me sens si mal… »

« Oh, Lizzie… »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. La voix de Reddington trahissait tellement d'empathie qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour supporter son fardeau à sa place. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que le silence entre eux s'éternisait.

« C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? L'incendie, c'est vous qui m'avez sorti de là… Je m'en souviens maintenant… »

Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. Cela faisait si mal de se rappeler. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'elle essuya maladroitement. Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

« … J'étais dans vos bras avec mon lapin, je vous serrais très fort… Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, la fumée me brûlait les poumons… Vous aussi, vous toussiez tout en courant dans l'obscurité. Puis soudain, il y a eu une violente explosion de lumière quand tout s'est effondré brutalement autour de nous... Les flammes étaient partout… La chaleur était insoutenable. J'ai entendu votre hurlement. Nous sommes tombés par terre. J'ai crié moi aussi, j'avais peur, c'était l'enfer et puis tout est devenu noir… »

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel elle entendit juste son souffle rauque à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot, mais de nouvelles larmes glissèrent malgré tout sur ses joues.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

La voix de Red ressemblait à du papier de verre, tellement elle était éraillée par l'émotion. Lui aussi revivait cette scène de cauchemar avec la même vivacité qu'elle.

« Red… Je vous ai vu… Je vous ai vu… »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, puis un nouveau sanglot l'étrangla. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire... L'horreur indicible qu'elle n'avait pas comprise du haut de ses quatre ans, mais qu'elle réalisait maintenant… Elle se mordit le poing en se sentant plongée à nouveau dans l'enfer.

« Lizzie… » La voix de Red était à présent à peine audible au travers du brouillard qui l'enveloppait. « … Retournez à Londres, vers Danny. Vous avez besoin de lui. Il a aussi besoin de vous… Lizzie, je viendrai dès que je le pourrai. Je sauterai dans mon jet, et je serai là, promis. Et on se parlera… »

« Ne me laissez pas, s'il-vous-plaît… »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Elle resta un moment encore à contempler le téléphone muet et eut la tentation de le rappeler. Instinctivement, elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas, qu'il était lui aussi anéanti par le souvenir de cette nuit. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis ordonna au chauffeur de faire demi-tour.

OOOoooOOO

Dembé le trouva, assis par terre, le dos calé contre le mur. Il était livide, les yeux hantés par des images qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Hé, Raymond… Ne reste pas là. Viens… »

Doucement, Dembé aida son ami à se mettre debout. Il l'entraîna, ou plutôt le traîna vers le bureau, où il savait qu'ils seraient seuls. Il ne fallait pas que Diana le voit dans cet état.

« Elle m'a vu… Dembé, je l'ai perdue… »

« Chut… Tu m'as dit un jour que rien n'était écrit dans la pierre, que tu ne croyais pas au destin, qu'il y avait toujours une solution… »

Reddington ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

« Dis à Gary de préparer le jet. Nous partons pour l'Angleterre dès que possible. »

« Raymond, tu n'es pas en état d'avoir cette discussion avec elle, ni maintenant, ni dans quelques heures, ça va te démolir... »

« Elizabeth a besoin de moi. »

« Et toi, tu as besoin de te protéger ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu t'exposes, à quel point elle te rend vulnérable ? »

« Je veux être honnête avec elle. »

« Le prix à payer est trop élevé. Je me suis engagé à te protéger, même de toi-même s'il le faut. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ce voyage. »

« Dembé, c'est ma faute si on en est là aujourd'hui… »

« Il faut que vous vous laissiez du temps pour réfléchir et prendre le recul nécessaire. Elizabeth doit apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences. Fais-lui confiance…Tout finira par s'arranger… »

Dembé déposa Raymond dans le canapé et alla chercher un verre et la bouteille de Scotch. Quand il revint vers lui, Red n'avait pas bougé et était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixe dans le vague. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi défait et fragile. Il lui mit le verre de force dans la main.

« Raymond, je t'ai vu livrer des batailles, gagner souvent, et perdre parfois. Quand cela arrivait, tu te relevais à chaque fois, encore plus fort. J'ai confiance en toi parce que je t'ai vu faire des choses réputées impossibles et les plier à ta volonté... Aujourd'hui, Elizabeth est ton plus gros défi. Je sais que tu livres le combat d'une vie avec elle, que tu as peur parce que tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main… Mais tu as cette capacité, cette détermination à te battre jusqu'au bout. Quand la mort te regarde en face, Raymond Reddington, tu lui ris au nez et tu t'en sors avec une pirouette… Même si tu ne maîtrises pas tout, il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas perdre de vue : vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Elle n'en a peut-être pas encore conscience, mais elle finira par le comprendre. Vous êtes liés. Pour toujours. Et c'est ce qui fait votre force à tous les deux. »

« Suis-je devenu autant transparent pour que tu lises en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? »

« Non, mon ami, je te connais bien, et je sais ce qu'il y a ici… »

Dembé posa la main sur la poitrine de Red à l'endroit de son cœur. Reddington prit la main de Dembé et la serra.

« Tu n'as toujours voulu voir qu'une partie du tableau, Dembé. Je ne suis pas un homme bon. Je suis un être malfaisant, dangereux et manipulateur. J'ai fini par accepter cette partie de moi-même, parce que c'est ce que je suis…intrinsèquement. Elizabeth doit me haïr et elle a raison de le faire… Je pensais simplement… naïvement… que cela serait plus facile pour moi, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur ce point. »

« Et heureusement que tu t'es trompé. Tu auras beau te dire que tu es un monstre, il n'empêche qu'il y a aussi de la bonté en toi. Tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, à faire ce que tu fais, si tu n'y croyais pas une minute. Tu n'éprouverais pas autant de culpabilité, si tes actes passés t'indifféraient. Tu ne livrerais pas tous ces noms au FBI, si tu n'avais pas le sentiment de _devoir_ le faire. »

« Oh, Dembé… Si seulement tu avais raison, mais cela ne me rachètera pas aux yeux de la société… »

« Peut-être que si, qui sait ? Mais tu as toujours placé la barre plus haute. Tu as choisi Elizabeth parce qu'elle fait de toi un homme meilleur, et ce, depuis que tu l'as sauvée enfant... Tu sais qu'elle est ta chance de salut, pour te racheter à tes propres yeux. »

« Ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai détruit tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Quand elle saura toute la vérité, elle me tournera le dos et s'en ira… »

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle partira. Si Elizabeth te hait maintenant, cela lui passera, quand la nécessité s'imposera, quand elle comprendra tout ce que tu as accompli par amour pour elle… »

« Dembé… »

« Et elle t'aimera en retour, comme je t'aime, mon frère. »

Red eut un sourire devant la conviction de son ami.

« Tu ne parles pas souvent, mais quand tu te lances, tu es diablement convaincant. »

« Je t'observe et j'apprends… En revanche, Diana... »

« … ne doit pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir. »

Reddington s'était repris. Rassuré, Dembé se redressa.

« Tu es fatigué, Raymond. Tu devrais essayer de dormir. »

« Merci, Dembé. »

« Non, c'est moi qui ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« On peut tout fuir, sauf sa conscience… Dembé, que ferai-je sans toi ? »

Le soudanais hocha la tête avec un sourire et quitta le bureau aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Il laissa son ami faire la paix avec lui-même de la seule façon qu'il lui connaissait : en s'abrutissant d'alcool. Peut-être que le sommeil viendrait après…

OOOoooOOO

La puissance de la musique enfla et fit trembler les vitres de la serre. Pablo de la Montès ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par « les Troyens » de Berlioz. Ce soir, il se sentait l'âme conquérante et invincible. Ce soir, ses hommes allaient capturer Raymond Reddington et lui apporter le criminel sur un plateau. Alors il pourrait accomplir sa vengeance et triompher de ses ennemis en leur apportant littéralement la tête du « Concierge du Crime ». Ce serait son moment de triomphe.

Aux dernières nouvelles, l'opération se déroulait comme prévu. Les récompenses proposées avaient fini par payer et la surveillance avait bien confirmé la présence de Reddington dans cette vaste villa de banlieue. Son groupe d'intervention avait investi la planque où se trouvait le criminel et avait presqu'éliminé toute résistance. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'emparer de Red.

_Bientôt…_

De la Montès se força à calmer son excitation. Il avait tellement passé de temps ces derniers jours à peaufiner le moindre détail de l'opération qu'il ne pouvait envisager d'autres issues que le succès.

Rien que d'y penser, c'était presque jouissif. Il se sentait si bien au milieu de ses roses, dont la beauté éclatait en pleine lumière, sous les projecteurs dont il avait supervisé l'installation pour la rendre la plus féérique possible.

La musique atteignit à nouveau son paroxysme et l'homme se mit à improviser une danse de mort, dans les allées entre ses rosiers. Il se sentait fort, puissant, unique… transporté par les voix profondes du chœur, la violence presque rageuse des accords, les changements de rythme, le souffle épique de l'orchestre entier sous la houlette du chef … C'était grandiose, imposant, majestueux...

Le silence se fit brutalement. De la Montès reprit subitement contact avec la réalité.

_Qui avait osé arrêter la musique ?_

« Esteban ! Esteban ! »

Fou de rage, De la Montès traversa la serre en appelant son majordome. Comme personne n'accourait, il voulut sortir, mais trouva porte close. Incrédule, il s'acharna sur la serrure. En vain. On l'avait enfermé.

« Esteban ! »

Il frappa sur les carreaux en continuant à appeler mais personne ne vint. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et sursauta violemment.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Raymond Reddington se tenait tranquillement devant lui, les mains croisées, presque en position d'attente.

« Je crains que personne ne vienne à ton secours, Pablo. »

L'homme se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et chercha des yeux quelque chose pour le protéger. Son regard tomba sur une bêche, dont il s'empara. Reddington, qui n'était pas armé, se mit à rire doucement.

« Tes affaires ne sentent pas vraiment la rose en ce moment, mon cher Pablo. Je dirais même que tu n'es pas en odeur de sainteté parmi tes associés qui ont visiblement décidé de me laisser agir et de régler ton sort… »

De la Montès regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que Reddington était seul. Comment en être sûr ? La végétation apparaissait à présent comme une menace potentielle qui recelait des dangers inconnus.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter… Tu t'es laissé dévorer par ta propre ambition et par ton aveuglement contre moi. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que je t'avais fait pour mériter un tel acharnement ?… »

« Bueno Aires, Mars 2001. »

« Quand j'ai aidé Valverde à s'échapper de prison ? »

« Valverde m'a ensuite empêché d'accéder au Conseil. Il m'a fallu cinq longues années pour reconstruire ce que j'avais mis si longtemps à bâtir dans l'ombre. »

« Et tu l'as tué pour lui faire payer son ascension fulgurante. »

« Oui, mais pas avant qu'il m'ait révélé le rôle exact que tu as joué dans cette histoire ! »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, De la Montès s'était approché de Reddington qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une seconde.

« Tu m'as vendu au FBI, Red. Tu sais ce qu'on fait subir comme sort aux traîtres et aux balances ? On les écrase comme des punaises… »

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec cette bêche, Jardinier ? Creuser ta propre tombe ? »

L'homme, excédé par le ton et le sourire ironique de Reddington, se précipita vers ce dernier en brandissant l'outil au-dessus de sa tête et en poussant un cri de rage. Il ne fit pas deux mètres qu'un sifflement strident se fit entendre.

De la Montès s'arrêta net et regarda avec stupéfaction le trait d'arbalète qui dépassait de son épaule droite. Reddington n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le regardait, d'un air ennuyé. La douleur ne tarda pas à irradier et il lâcha la bêche qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol cimenté. L'homme d'affaires essaya alors de retirer la flèche de la main gauche, mais le simple fait de la saisir lui arracha un cri de souffrance.

« Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi… »

De la Montès releva la tête en entendant une voix féminine et s'avisa de la présence de Diana Martin, qui vint se ranger à côté de Reddington. Tranquillement, avec des gestes sûrs et sans quitter des yeux le trafiquant, elle rechargea son fusil-arbalète. Choqué, l'homme la regarda en frémissant de colère et de peur.

« Les pointes se sont déployées dans les chairs. Ça fait mal, hein ? »

« Diana, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de notre hôte qui souffre. »

« Il ne s'est pas gêné, lui, quand il m'a brisé la clavicule et l'épaule à coups de masse. Par quatre fois il m'a frappé. Quatre fois, il m'a entendu l'implorer d'arrêter ce supplice… »

« Salope, j'aurai dû te tuer ce jour-là… »

« Oui, j'aurai préféré mille fois la mort à ce que tu m'as fait subir, espèce de sadique... »

Reddington posa la main sur le bras de Diana qui tremblait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce que De la Montès lui avait fait subir. A présent, le criminel ne souriait plus.

« Ramasse la bêche, Pablo. »

« Non. »

« Ramasse… la… »

Cette fois, il détacha les mots avec un ton clairement menaçant. De la Montès déglutit et baissa les yeux, avant de se pencher en grimaçant pour la prendre. Reddington lui désigna le petit carré de terre qui attendait de nouveaux plants.

« Creuse. »

L'homme obéit et, maladroitement, commença à enlever le terreau souple fraîchement déposé. Il s'arrêta au bout de deux pelletées, en sueur et tremblant.

« Continue… »

« Je ne… peux pas… »

« Il te faut une autre stimulation ? Dans la cuisse, par exemple ? »

Diana arma l'arbalète à poulie et la pointa vers l'endroit mentionné par Reddington. En serrant les dents, De la Montès continua à creuser encore un peu. Puis il tomba à genoux, épuisé, le bras pendant, en les implorant :

« Je vous en prie… »

Il se mit à sangloter pitoyablement. Reddington s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour le regarder en face.

« Pablo, j'ai connu bien des hommes qui affrontaient la mort en la regardant dans les yeux, mais jamais en se roulant lâchement au sol, comme tu le fais… Redresses-toi ! Tu as loupé ta vie, ne rate pas ta mort ! »

L'homme se mit à gémir encore plus et s'effondra comme une chiffe molle. Reddington eut un rictus dédaigneux et se releva en soupirant.

« Finissez-en, Diana, sinon on y sera encore demain matin… »

Elle mit en joue De la Montès et n'eut aucune hésitation quand elle appuya sur la gâchette. Le trait partit et transperça de part et d'autre le crâne du trafiquant qui s'effondra en arrière comme une poupée désarticulée. Le corps eut quelques encore soubresauts puis ne bougea plus.

Diana Martin releva son arbalète et observa avec fascination les gouttes de sang qui perlaient à présent sur les roses blanches derrière le cadavre. Finalement, à bien y regarder, même la mort recelait une certaine beauté…

_A suivre…_

_Bon ben, ça, c'est fait ! Comme on dit... Je ne suis pas fâchée d'en avoir terminé avec cette partie un peu lourde, question tension, mais j'aime bien torturer les personnages… Petite mention spéciale : La musique m'a d'ailleurs aidé pour écrire l'ambiance et le rythme du chapitre, notamment Pearl Jam (Pendulum et Just breathe), Berlioz bien sûr (les Troyens), et Big Data (Dangerous)._

_Sur ce, faites de beaux rêves, je vais aller me revoir un Tim Burton bien glauque : Sweeney Todd… Ça me changera les idées (rire diabolique) !_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Londres, le lendemain._

« Où est-elle ? »

« Là-haut… Elle s'est totalement refermée sur elle-même et refuse de nous parler… »

Tendu, Reddington leva inconsciemment les yeux vers l'étage et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son chapeau dans les bras du majordome.

« Dembé, tu nous fais porter un plateau repas, s'il-te-plaît ? »

L'homme de main obtempéra et s'éclipsa. Reddington s'apprêta à monter.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda Wilde qui stoppa le criminel en lui prenant le bras.

« Lui parler. »

« Reddington, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ? »

Le ton de Danny s'était durci. Leurs retrouvailles ne commençaient pas sous les meilleurs hospices, et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant, connaissant le tempérament de feu du New Yorkais. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement.

« Tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale égoïste… » Reprit Wilde. « … Tu te moques bien de savoir comment elle va, du moment qu'elle fait tout ce que tu as prévu dans tes plans tordus... »

Un tic nerveux agita la joue gauche de Red, seul signe de son agitation intérieure.

« J'ai toujours veillé sur elle, Danny, mais je savais que le jour viendrait où il lui faudrait affronter des vérités déplaisantes. Je ne peux plus reculer, et elle non plus, tu comprends ? »

« Non, mais si jamais tu la fais encore souffrir, je te jure que tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici… »

La menace était significative et Reddington ne la prit pas à la légère. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux. La tension monta d'un cran.

« Lâche-moi, Danny. Je ne voudrais pas entacher une amitié de trente ans en faisant un geste que je serai amené à regretter. »

Wilde le regarda en serrant la mâchoire, avec clairement l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Reddington. Au lieu de cela, il inspira profondément, puis lâcha avec raideur le bras du criminel.

Reddington monta l'escalier sans un regard pour Wilde et se retrouva dans un long couloir. L'une des portes au fond était entrouverte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança. Red poussa le battant et découvrit Elizabeth qui l'attendait, assise dans un fauteuil. Sur la petite table à sa droite, se trouvait son arme de service, probablement chargée.

Reddington pénétra dans la chambre et referma derrière lui, puis ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes.

Elizabeth était pâle, les yeux cernés et rougis par les pleurs. Comme lui, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Son expression neutre à cet instant, ne lui permettait pas de savoir dans quel son état d'esprit elle se trouvait. Il soupira.

« Il n'y a ni consolation là-haut, ni en ce bas monde. Il n'y a que nous, êtres insignifiants, solitaires, luttant et bataillant les uns contre les autres… Je suis tellement désolé, Lizzie. »

« Arrêtez votre cinéma, Reddington… » Lui dit-elle en le regardant froidement. « Vous êtes la pire ordure qui soit et je ne crois pas un seul instant à votre repentir… »

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut déstabilisé par son franc-parler, puis hocha la tête en optant pour plus de mesures.

« Vous avez raison, Agent Keen. Si c'était à refaire, je referai la même chose. »

« En égorgeant mon père de nouveau ? »

Cette fois, il tressaillit violemment, détourna la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les ouvrit et les posa à nouveau sur elle, ils étaient devenus des puits noirs insondables.

« Cet homme n'était que le mari de votre mère. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il la terrorisait. Vous étiez trop petite pour en prendre conscience mais il était violent et instable. Il la battait. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« J'étais là, près d'elle. Je travaillais pour lui. »

« Ses actes ne justifient pas pour autant votre propre geste. »

« La violence engendre la violence, Agent Keen. Dans le contexte où vous nous avez vus, lui et moi, les priorités et les perspectives de chacun changent. La morale n'entre plus en ligne de compte quand il s'agit de survie. A cet instant-là, c'était lui ou moi.»

Elizabeth baissa la tête et se concentra sur le motif du tapis.

« Vous êtes un monstre… J'ai beau me le répéter mais ce n'est que maintenant que je prends pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifie et implique. Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec ça ? »

« En essayant de garder l'équilibre. »

Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter d'autres ? Il n'y avait rien qui justifiait son acte. Il espérait seulement qu'elle comprenne.

« Quelles horreurs allez-vous encore me faire vivre en me révélant des choses horribles sur mon passé ? »

« Tout vient avec un prix à payer. Celui de connaître votre véritable père impliquait forcément celui de savoir la vérité, de connaître ce qui a été à l'origine de ma chute… Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'étais autant réticent à vous en parler ? »

« Pourquoi me le révéler alors ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à le taire ? »

« Il y a des moments dans la vie de tout être où il n'est plus possible de reculer devant l'inéluctable. Ma reddition n'était que le premier pas. Je ne crois pas au destin, ni en la fatalité, mais nous sommes liés l'un et l'autre, parce qu'à un moment, j'ai fait un choix qui nous a engagés tous les deux pour le restant de nos jours. J'ai fait la promesse à votre mère de toujours vous protéger… »

« Et maintenant, vous voulez que je vous relève de cette promesse… »

« Non, ne vous méprenez pas. A aucun moment, je ne regrette de l'avoir faite. J'aurai été incapable d'affronter l'idée de vous avoir lâchement abandonnée… J'ai tué bien des fois, mais je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un tueur d'enfant... Il est vrai que ma vie entière s'en est trouvée chamboulée, que ce choix m'a coûté ma carrière et tous ceux que je chérissais le plus au monde, mais avoir des regrets par rapport à vous… Oh non, ça, jamais… Je vous ai dit que vous étiez _spéciale_. Je le penserai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour cette raison. »

« Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? »

« Pour affronter l'avenir ensemble, pour combattre ceux qui m'ont mis dans cette situation, et vous aussi, par extension. Si vous vouliez savoir ce qui m'a poussé à devenir ce que je suis devenu, il fallait en passer par là. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

« C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Avec certitude, elle sut qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

« Quel gâchis… J'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de larmes dans le corps... » Elle soupira. « Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à vous haïr. Je ne ressens plus rien. »

« Lizzie… »

Impulsivement, il avança d'un pas, mais elle s'empara de son arme et la pointa sans hésitation sur lui.

« N'approchez pas, ou je vous jure que je tire ! »

Elle se leva lentement pour assurer sa position. Il la crut tout à fait capable de l'abattre et lui retourna un regard empreint de désolation et de sincérité. Sa souffrance était autant la sienne.

« Si nous en sommes là, alors faites-le. Faites ce que vous estimez juste. Appuyez sur la détente. »

« Et vous offrir une porte de sortie, Reddington ? Ce serait facile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est même excessivement tentant… »

« Lizzie, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Le temps s'étira pendant de longues secondes. L'arme dans les mains d'Elizabeth se mit à trembler. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécise, fronça les sourcils, ferma brièvement les yeux alors que sa vue se brouillait, eut finalement un cri de désespoir, et baissa le pistolet automatique.

Il fut aussitôt sur elle et la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. L'arme tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, que tout le monde dut entendre au rez-de-chaussée. A peine l'avait-il touchée qu'Elizabeth commença à se débattre. Avec un nouveau cri de rage, elle le frappa à la poitrine, sur les bras, puis vers le visage, alors que sa colère éclatait enfin au grand jour.

Reddington ne se protégea pas mais lorsque les coups devinrent plus violents, il se détourna d'elle et tâcha de lui immobiliser les bras. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, vu l'énergie qu'elle déployait dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles.

« Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ne me touchez pas, espèce de salaud ! Je vous déteste ! Vous m'entendez ? Je vous déteste ! »

Il réussit à la bloquer, sauf qu'avec un cri de frustration, Liz lui donna un violent coup de tête qui lui éclata la lèvre inférieure. Il eut immédiatement le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche. Cette fois, excédé par ce bout de femme gesticulant et hystérique, il se mit à raffermir sa prise sur ses mains.

« Lizzie, ça suffit ! »

Epuisée par ses efforts, elle finit par stopper ses tentatives de mouvements rendus inutiles par les bras puissants qui l'enserraient et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Reddington. Haletants, ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, à se recomposer pendant quelques secondes.

« Je vous libère si vous vous calmez. Ok ? »

Il sentit son hochement de tête et lui lâcha les mains. Aussitôt, elle se dégagea de lui et alla se planter ostensiblement devant la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos.

Un discret coup frappé à la porte l'empêcha de s'adresser à elle. Il alla ouvrir et trouva Dembé, un plateau rempli de victuailles dans les mains, et le regard clairement inquiet. Le Soudanais haussa les sourcils en voyant la lèvre tuméfiée de son patron et le sang qui avait coulé.

« Je t'apporte de la glace. »

« Merci. »

Reddington prit le plateau et ignora le regard de Dembé qui voulait clairement savoir comment Elizabeth se portait. Il referma la porte et déposa le plateau sur la petite console. En passant, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa lèvre dans le miroir attenant et sortit son mouchoir. Lizzie ne l'avait pas raté.

« Tout ce que vous avez accompli est le fruit d'un plan à long terme, organisé par un groupe d'hommes au sein d'une quelconque agence gouvernementale, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement au bout d'un moment, en continuant à regarder dans la rue.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers lui en croisant les bras. Tout en essuyant le sang sur son menton, il l'observa sans rien trahir et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« _Red_ Reddington n'est qu'une couverture. Votre mission était d'infiltrer le milieu du crime et de recueillir un maximum d'informations. Le problème, c'est que vous vous êtes tellement bien… investi... dans votre tâche, que vous avez poursuivi vos activités et que vous êtes devenu un vrai criminel recherché même par votre propre pays. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus personne au courant de votre rôle exact et vous êtes coincé pour prouver que vous êtes un agent qui agissait sur ordres... »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui au final, lui arracha une grimace. Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté, et la regarda, clairement amusé.

« Vous avez une imagination débordante, Lizzie. Je dois dire que vous ne m'aviez pas encore montré cette facette de votre personnalité, c'est rafraîchissant… »

« Êtes-vous ou n'êtes-vous pas un agent en mission ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je puisse être un agent infiltré ? »

« Votre dossier au FBI est bidon ! Tout ce qu'il contient est faux ! Il y a de telles incohérences avec ce que je sais de vous, qu'il est impossible qu'elles aient été mises là par erreur… En plus, vous avez été suffisamment honnête avec moi, pour me dire que je pouvais vous offrir une _seconde chance_… A quoi est-ce que je servirai, sinon à vous faire retrouver votre intégrité et à terminer avec vous ce que vous avez commencé il y a vingt ans ? Suis-je une sorte d'assurance pour vous ? »

Il prit une cuisse de poulet dans le plateau et en croqua un morceau qu'il mastiqua longuement en la dévisageant.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine, Lizzie. Asseyez-vous et mangez quelque chose. On réfléchit mieux le ventre plein. »

Elizabeth soupira. Evidemment qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations, pourtant elle était persuadée d'avoir vu juste. Elle vint s'assoir en face de lui.

« Mauvaise mine ? Vous vous êtes regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? »

« Cela fait trois jours que je n'ai presque pas dormi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu à New York ? »

« De la Montès. Il voulait me faire la peau. Je suis là et il est mort. »

« Oh, Red !… Est-ce que Cooper est au courant ? »

« Il l'est depuis ce matin… Lizzie, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je devais rendre un service à quelqu'un. Sans cette personne, je n'aurai pas pu le faire tomber. »

« Qui ? Diana Martin ? »

Il ingéra un gros grain de raisin et l'écrasa avec un craquement qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'y a-t-il entre elle et vous ? »

« Rien. »

« Hon, hon… Je vous ai vus ensemble. Vous êtes proches, de la même façon que vous l'étiez avec Lulli. »

« Lizzie, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Et puis, depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ma vie sociale ?

« Je me suis toujours intéressée à votre vie sociale… »

« Vous êtes jalouse ? »

« Non. »

« Si, vous êtes jalouse… » Il eut de nouveau ce sourire satisfait, du genre _je sais exactement ce que vous pensez…_ C'était irritant. « J'aime quand vous vous montrez possessive à mon égard. Cela révèle tellement de choses, surtout quand vous m'avouez que je vous manque… »

Elle leva les sourcils et essaya de garder une expression neutre. Elle n'était certainement prête à concéder ce point à cet instant, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas dupe : il ne l'attirait sur ce terrain que pour détourner la conversation.

« Ok, n'en parlons plus, puisque le dossier va être clos… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Êtes-vous ou n'êtes-vous pas un agent sous couverture ? »

« Que vous dit votre instinct, Agent Keen ? »

« Arrêtez de me répondre par une question ! C'est juste… insupportable ! »

« Et bien… Cette théorie a le mérite d'être originale, on ne me l'avait jamais faite… »

« Vous connaissez Harold Cooper et le Directeur du Renseignement, Alan Fitch... »

« Tout le monde connaît Fitch. C'est un membre du Congrès. Il a été nommé officiellement à ce poste par le Président il y a quelques années. »

« Non, je veux dire que vous le connaissez de longue date… personnellement… »

« Lizzie… Je suis un individu à la moralité douteuse qui figure sur la liste des dix criminels les plus recherchés de la planète. Vous croyez que le gouvernement américain s'embarrasserait _moralement_ d'un homme tel que moi ? Ou disons-le autrement et soyons lucides : quel état de droit du monde libre voudrait reconnaître l'existence d'une telle personne ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. Elle avait vu juste ! Il la regarda avec un sourire ironique et fit à nouveau craquer un grain de raisin entre ses dents. C'était à la fois agaçant et terriblement sexy.

« Nous vivons des périodes troublées où rien n'est impossible. Mangez… »

Elle suivit son conseil et prit à son tour une cuisse de poulet, puis grignota en silence en l'observant sous un nouveau jour. Si c'était vrai, cela voulait dire que tout avait été planifié depuis le début : son départ brutal, sa disparition pendant quatre longues années, les informations qu'ils avaient vendues, son implication totale dans des crimes et des attentats… Il avait une famille, des amis, une carrière prometteuse. A quel genre d'homme demandait-on ce genre de sacrifices ? Seul un vrai patriote pouvait faire ce qu'il faisait. Cette idée correspondait davantage à l'idée qu'Elizabeth s'était faite du militaire de haut rang brillant et surdoué dont elle avait lu le rapport. Elle en resta ébahie et admirative.

« Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû vous frapper, vous insulter et vous menacer comme je l'ai fait. »

« Vous aviez besoin de laisser sortir toute cette colère qui était dirigée contre moi. »

« Que ça vous serve de leçon… »

Il eut un petit rire et, inconsciemment, porta la main à sa lèvre.

« Je me le tiendrai pour dit maintenant. »

« Ne me poussez plus à bout. »

« C'est quand on pousse les gens à bout qu'on obtient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, Agent Keen. Vous devriez le savoir. »

Elle le dévisagea, fascinée, puis s'aperçut qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle prit un autre morceau de poulet, une tomate et de la salade, tandis que Reddington se levait pour ouvrir à Dembé. Le garde du corps entra dans la chambre, chercha Elizabeth des yeux avec inquiétude, et la salua, à présent rassuré par la tournure des événements puis son regard tomba sur l'arme de l'Agent Keen, toujours par terre. Le regard qu'il lança à Raymond Reddington quand il lui donna la glace, fut suffisamment éloquent pour que son ami hoche la tête, repentant.

Dembé les laissa seuls. Reddington ramassa l'arme et la posa près d'elle. Il prit une pomme et croqua dedans en observant la jeune femme qui dévorait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Puis il lui servit à boire.

« Vous avez bon appétit… Ça va mieux ? »

Elle termina de mâcher avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Ça fait du bien. »

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil là-dessus, et vous serez en pleine forme. »

Reddington se leva.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« M'occuper des méchants. J'ai négligé quelques une de mes affaires. J'ai des urgences qui ne peuvent plus attendre. »

« Vous restez à Londres ou vous repartez ? »

« Sinclair a obtenu des informations. Nous devons en discuter. » Il s'apprêta à sortir. « J'aviserai ensuite. »

« Red ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci de m'avoir fait connaître mon véritable père… »

« Danny est quelqu'un de bien. Et il vous adore. »

« Je l'aime bien aussi. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Reddington quitta la pièce et laissa la jeune femme seule.

_A suivre…_

_Encore un chapitre et vous pourrez enchaîner avec la nouvelle fic que je vous ai concoctée… et qui sera la suite de celle-ci. _

_J'ai voulu développé une théorie selon laquelle Reddington n'était qu'un agent d'une agence de renseignements à la base, mais avait dû se fondre dans le milieu criminel pour mieux l'infiltrer, en devenir un élément central, « un concierge » qui comme dans les hôtels, connaît tous les clients, sait comment satisfaire leurs moindres désirs et leur fournir ce qu'ils demandent. Et qui au bout d'un certain temps, revient avec toutes cette somme d'infos pour déstabiliser le milieu du crime, tout en poursuivant son propre agenda, parce qu'on ne sait pas s'il a subi cette métamorphose de manière forcée ou s'il a embrassé cette carrière criminelle de plein gré… _

_De mon point de vue, tous les éléments s'imbriquent si bien que c'est sans doute ce qu'on prévu les auteurs de Blacklist. J'avais ce sentiment depuis un moment, et l'épisode 2.08 m'a confirmé dans cette idée… Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Quand Elizabeth pénétra dans le salon un peu plus tard, cinq paires d'yeux la considérèrent avec curiosité. Wilde fut le premier debout et vint à sa rencontre. Nerveux, il s'assura qu'elle allait bien, la serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis la mena vers les canapés.

Son entrée signifia la fin de la réunion qui se tenait là, puisque Dembé, Diana et Sinclair se levèrent, puis quittèrent la pièce.

Reddington se leva avec galanterie, lui fit un sourire et la pria de s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Lizzie, ça va ? »

« J'ai dormi un peu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« Raymond, tu peux lui épargner ça ? »

« Non, non, je veux savoir… Danny, ça va aller, je t'assure. »

Elle aperçut les photos volées d'un homme jeune et séduisant, prises visiblement par un photographe caché, alors que l'homme sortait d'un bâtiment et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Un certain Jonathan O' Sullivan. Selon les informations recueillies par les amis de Sinclair au MI5, il est le fils d'un membre du parti travailliste irlandais. C'est un voyou qui trempe dans des affaires de paris truqués et des matches de boxe clandestins. Il trafique aussi un peu. Il possède des night-clubs ici à Londres. »

« Et ? »

« Et il est le lien qui va nous mener à Syracuse. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est ce que nous allons demander ce soir à ce jeune homme. »

« Nous ? Vous voulez dire, tous les six ? »

« Si vous souhaitez venir, vous êtes la bienvenue. »

« Ray… »

Le ton et l'expression de Wilde était tendu. Il croisa les bras et regarda froidement le criminel.

« Reddington te manipule, Liz. »

« Danny, je n'ai plus dix ans. Je te rappelle que je suis un agent du FBI assermenté, formée pour intervenir sur le terrain… »

« Nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne, Liz. Ici, tu es un sujet de Sa Majesté comme les autres… Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. »

« D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu n'es pas le dernier à avoir contourné la loi, Danny. »

« Je voudrais te faire profiter de mon expérience et t'éviter de faire des bêtises, c'est tout. »

« C'est mon travail de protéger l'atout du FBI. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Reddington et le regarda dans les yeux pendant que l'homme d'affaires américain rongeait son frein. Il était évidemment mal placé pour la contredire. Délibérément, Elizabeth posa la main sur celle de Raymond Reddington.

« Je viens avec vous. Quand et où ? »

« Vingt trois heures. Au Blue Diamond's. Soyez sur votre trente et un… Vous avez ce qu'il faut ? »

« Les placards de Sinclair regorgent de tenues sexy de ses précédentes petites amies. Je devrais en trouver une à ma taille. »

« Hum… A ce propos, ça me gêne de dire ça… » Commença Wilde avec embarras « … mais ce sont les tenues _personnelles_ de Brett… Tu ferais bien de lui demander avant d'en emprunter. »

« Personnelles ?... » Liz fronça les sourcils, puis comprenant soudain : « _Personnelles_ _?_ »

Reddington et Elizabeth regardèrent Wilde avec la même expression ahurie.

« Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer les femmes ! Il aime juste se travestir de temps en temps ! »

Reddington et Elizabeth s'esclaffèrent soudain.

« Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit, il me tuerait... » Continua Danny qui vit l'expression malicieuse de Red. « Et toi, ne t'avises pas de le faire chanter… »

« Oh, ce n'est pas assez croustillant… »

Liz lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Menteur… »

Red passa le bras autour des épaules de Liz et ils continuèrent à rire tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leur familiarité n'échappa pas à Wilde qui se rembrunit.

« Je continue à trouver que c'est une mauvaise idée, cette soirée… »

Liz s'essuya les yeux et retrouva un peu de sérieux.

« Red s'occupera de ma sécurité, comme je m'occuperai de la sienne, ça te va ? »

« Je ne la quitterai pas d'une semelle, Danny. »

« Et moi, je garderai un œil sur toi, Reddington. »

Que l'on pouvait traduire par :_ Bas les pattes, vieux pirate, tu ne touches pas à ma fille… _L'avertissement était clair, mais Red n'en avait que faire. Présentement, il regardait Lizzie avec des yeux brillants et elle lui retournait ses sourires en ne boudant pas son plaisir. Wilde secoua la tête et inspira un bon coup. Il connaissait les signes de l'entreprise de séduction Reddington. Il l'avait vu se mettre en marche déjà des dizaines de fois auparavant. Il préféra prendre la direction de la porte, avant d'en arriver à certaines extrémités.

« Au fait, Danny… »

Wilde se retourna.

« … Tu veux bien me prêter ta Ferrari ? Je sors avec une fille formidable ce soir et je dois lui en mettre plein la vue... »

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

**FIN**

… _qui n'en est pas vraiment une, puisque vous retrouverez les suites des aventures de Liz et Red dans « Syracuse »…_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à me suivre. Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour avoir vos retours et vos ressentis. Merci._


End file.
